


Something Missing

by httpnamo



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, F/F, Mentioned Other K-pop Artist(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:53:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 35,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21652561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/httpnamo/pseuds/httpnamo
Summary: after unwillingly leaving everything you've known behind, what are the odds of finding love, thrill and excitement in a matter of time before everything goes back to the way it was before? What are the odds of letting Im Nayeon walk into your life?
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Son Chaeyoung, Hirai Momo/Im Nayeon, Kim Dahyun/Minatozaki Sana
Comments: 4
Kudos: 54





	1. A new life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> uncertainty and doubt were the two things that could describe Momo's feelings when she found out she was selected to study abroad, the news were marvellous to her parents and family members, to her? not so much, everything she knew and loved was in Japan. There was no way she'd find joy somewhere else... unless?

" _Walls of insincerity_

_Shifting eyes and vacancy vanished when I saw your face_

_All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you"_

_Taylor Swift_

For Momo the mere thought of leaving Japan to Canada was scary, uncertain and filled her with so much anguish she couldn't hold herself together and that was just a week before her plane departed to her new life for 6 months. 

Momo's parents thought she was too much of an indoor kind of girl, home, school, school, home very escarce times where she planned some small gathering with neighborhood friends like, the movies, ice cream, riding their bikes downtown but never nothing too extravagant for momo's taste, she was a simple girl which enjoyed simple things and much to her relief her friends liked that about her and would never force her out of her comfort zone.

An opportunity came up and The Hirai's wouldn't miss the chance to cease they day as people say, without telling their 23 year old introverted daughter that they had previously sent an application the japanese goverment to be reviewed and selected to participate of a 6 months intensive course of the language of her choosing in Montréal, Canada.

In their better judgement, it was very common thing to do, parents would wait until their kids graduated from high school and then choose something to study for the university major and eventually sent them abroad to adquire experience and why not? Some new skills. But that was the thing, Momo had one single thing that peeked her hearts interest every since she was a baby.

_Dancing_. 

It was the biggest talent she possesed and was praised throughout her whole life for it, at school, family gatherings, small contests she participated in, local activities and so on. She adored dancing like nothing else in her life, the simplicity that came in moving to the different beats and rhythms for her was fascinating and yes, if you ask. She was more than good at it, but now here she was sitting on her and her sisters Hana's bedroom crosslegged on the floor with a big suitcase laid open in front of her.

a sigh escaped her lips as she focused her eyes on the suitcase, just staring at it. In the back of her mind waiting for it to pack itself since she had no wishes to go through it herself. This didn't go unnoticed by Hana who had just walked in probably from the dancing studio where she spent her free time after work.

"alright, spill it out.. what's troubling you so bad?" she said crossing her arm over her chest and staring down at momo lovingly yet concern in her eyes.

"I don't know if I want to do this, Hana." she murmured her head still hanging down as she stared at the empty suitcase. "I mean.." she continued. "Sure, it's a new experience, I will learn a new language which will come in handy when I come back to Japan so I can make a choice on that major but.." she trailed. Hana narrowed her eyes slightly but kept herself quiet allowing Momo to elaborate on her idea.

"I didn't ask for this you know?" her chin lifted as she locked eyes with her older sister. "Our parents just decided to sent an application behind my back and just break down the news in the middle of dinner that i am moving to a foreign country for 6 months and staying in some strange couple's house" she scoffed as she shook her head softly. "I know they had the best intentions in mind when they chose to do this but I can't help but think they've done it more for them than for me"

Hana eyed Momo carefully waiting for her to say more, she nodded lightly when she didn't and sat down beside her moving her eyes towards the suitcase direction.

"Look, I know this was hard on you. I can't imagine how scared you must feel.." Hana said, barely a whisper on the word scared. Momo shifted slightly and shut her eyes for a moment which lead Sana to believe her little sister was frightened to death.

"but Momo, not many people get the chance to explore new horizons, not many get the chance to know a whole different culture, different places." she said in a joyful tone but her expression decayed when Momo didn't even react to her words, instead was still putting all her attention in an empty suitcase. Hana bit her lip and continued.

"you won't know what great things await for you there, who knows, maybe you'll meet someone special.." she teased while nudging Momo which made her bounce a little.

"Really?" Momo spoke after a while. A playful smile on her lips "I wouldn't be holding my breath if I were you sis.." she lifted and eyebrow and laughed quietly.

Hana smiled brightly, she knew that had made Momo lighten up a little and she would count that as victory.

She lifted her hand to ruffle the top of Momo's hair, getting jabbed in the ribs by the younger one using her index finger. "Ouch, i'm definitely not going to miss you after that, I hope you know." she stood up placing her hand over where Momo's finger had previously been in and faked deep pain, which only made Momo laugh harder.

"Come on, i'll help you pack. I wouldn't want you missing your flight"

Momo nodded softly, not before scanning her eyes around her bedroom one last time for a long time.

* * *

"Dad, you're squeezing too tight.." Momo said, her voice muffled against her father's chest. "alright, alright fine" Mr. Hirai laughed as he let go of her slim body not before dedicating his daughter a bright smile. 

Momo stared at her mom who looked at her curiously while walking up to hug her. "promise you will at least try to enjoy it, don't forget to call every night and every day you can" Momo nodded with her arms wrapped around her mom. Hana, already having said her goodbyes before leaving the house watched the interaction with a slight smile on her face. 

"Take care guys, I will try and do what you told me." she said softly trying not to sound too unconvinced smiling softly at her family, while rolling the suitcase towards the gate where the lady awaited, she waved one last goodbye and turned handing the woman her passport and boarding pass allowing them to take her suitcase with them. 

The flight was almost 11 hours to Toronto, then an additional hour to Montréal the city where she'd be staying. While looking through the window Momo truly wondered if she made the right choice when she walked into this plane and set herself to a whole new adventure. To her mind there was nothing exciting about leaving childhood friends behind, her hobbies and her daily life behind or.. At least that's what she thought. 

She arrived to the Toronto Pearson Airport almost at midnight, she had caught a few hours of sleep at the plane and entertained herself with the different tv shows and movies being displayed at the screen in front of her seat plus the snacks, she thought. The snacks were the best part. An hour later she had arrived on her second flight, until she finally reached her destination. Montréal. 

The airport felt cool, she did some digging about the weather, local activities. Any information that would help her know more about her new temporary home so she knew they were in Summer and that there were tons of activities and stuff to do around the city. She collected her suitcase from the luggage treadmill feeling slightly dizzy from watching it go round and round, by this point she was just exhausted. 

As she walked to the exit gate, there was someone waiting for her as she was instructed by her parents before she left the airport, a man, looked in his 50's, an expectant smile as his eyes scanned over every person who passed him by, he had a white sheet of paper with the words " HIRAI MOMO" written in black marker. Momo approached the man, offering him a light bow and a wave. 

The man seemed ecstatic and quickly put the sheet away offering his hands to help with her suitcase "Konnichiwa" he said excitedly, while taking the suitcase into his hands. "Welcome to Canada, and to Montréal" he said while looking around. 

Momo stared at him, with a soft yet shy smile on her face, he knew his greeting in japanese was just a way to get her to feel like home, but she wasn't sure that would change how she felt about this whole trip. "Thank you, thank you for having me" 

He nodded while smiling and moved his hand to motion Momo outside "Come on, let's get you to your new home, my wife must be waiting for us with dinner for you, you can eat and tomorrow we'll do the introductions to your roomates" 

Momo started to walk behind him hurriedly as he lead them into the parking lot and stopped by what seemed to be his car, It was a grey van with enough space for about 6 people. He opened the door and placed the suitcase in, removing himself from the way as he walked away to the drivers seat. "Hop in, you're welcome to ride in the back if you want to sleep for a while or in the passenger seat, whichever you prefer we still have 45 minutes on the road home" 

"Oh, thank you. I'll be fine back here" Momo mumbled as she climbed in the van, shutting the door behind her. The trip back home was quiet for the first 10 minutes until the man spoke. "My name is Jinyoung Park" he said while looking through the mirror careful enough not to let his eyes stay off the toad road for too long. 

"Nice to meet you Mr.." Momo was cut off and before she could say anything else, the man continued. "nope, not Mr. Anything. You can call me JYP, it's an acronym for my name, everyone whose close to me calls me that, no formalities momo. We'll be living under the same roof for a long time, might as well be friends right?" 

Momo smiled, knowing the man was eyeing her through the mirror, she could tell he was smiling as well for the way the corner of his eyes curled up. "right, of course" she said. 

Everything went quiet after that, she thanked silently for it, she was too exhausted to hold a proper conversation with this nice man, who seemed to catch the hint since didn't ask any questions or said anything else after his introduction. The car stopped after a while, Momo fluttered her eyelids slowly after having a quick power nap, and stared out the window, It was such a quaint neighborhood, so quiet and calm. She pulled her phone from her pocket. " **1:30 am** " she laughed to her insides, of course everything was quiet. Who would be awake at this time of the night? 

* * *

JYP climbed out of the drivers seat and opened the door of the van, getting her suitcase out, he offered his hand to help her get out of the van, which she appreciated with a light nod. The house was huge, there was a garden on the front porch, she could swear she saw roses, lily's and tulips, things were already so different from japan, she sighed while thinking back of her family. Her thoughts getting interrumped when JYP'S voice snapped her out of her small trance. 

"this way, come" he guided as he walked up to the front door where a short woman stood in her bedtime robe, arms wrapped around herself to protect her from the cool wind that blew against them. His wife, Momo thought walking behind him. 

"Yoonjeong, this is Momo, Momo this is my wife, Soo Yoonjeong" 

The short, black haired woman smiled extending her hand out while bowing politely. "Hi, Momo welcome to your new home, we're all really happy to have you in addition to the family" she said. 

Momo shook her hand while bowing back politely and smiled down at her, the height difference being clear. " thank you, i'm really happy to be here too" she swallowed as she tried to keep the smile from falling off her lips, feeling bad for the couple in front of her. She knew that wasn't true, but she wasn't going to offend these people who have treated her more than decently every since she stepped in here. 

JYP, who was quietly watching the interaction with a grin, suddenly clasped his hands together "well, while this is lovely that you two are getting along, we should come inside, the wind is nuts today and Momo must be starving plus, it's really late"

Yoonjeong nodded in agreement, wrapping an arm around Momo's shoulders, allowing JYP to lead the way inside the house with her suitcase in hand. As they walked in, the short lady shutting the door behind them, she spoke "let me give you a small tour" wrapping her hands around Momo's wrist, this is our living room, she continued as they walked ahead. "it's big enough for everyone, there's a drawer where you can find movies and tv shows, but we also have netflix, we're not that old" she said laughing. 

"Here's the kitchen, in the fridge you'll find any type of food you'd like, that's the dinner table" she said pointing. Momo carefully eyeing the 5 chairs one beside the other. 

"Here's the master bathroom, usually we're the only ones who use it, since we occupy this side of the house and you and your roomates have your own bathroom upstairs but you are welcome to use it any time" 

Momo nodded quickly trying to retain every little piece of information the woman said. "Hey, Momo" someone said behind her, It was JYP looking a little worn out. "I just took your suitcase to your room" he said gesturing his thumb to the stairs behind him. "you're all set up, in the kitchen there's a tupper with your name on it, you can have dinner and then let us know when you're ready to go to bed, my wife will lead you to your room" 

"thank you guys, I am actually famishing" she mumbled. They both laughed. "We know, go in the kitchen, everything is there, we'll be in our room which is just down the hallway and Momo?" he added his expressions turning slightly serious. "Please let your parents know you made it here safely" 

"Oh, sure thing. I will" he smiled, turning on his heel and they both disappeared into a door. Momo yawned making her way to the kitchen, getting closer to the dining table and making her way into one of the chairs, she stared at the tupper with her name on it "MOMO" her face lit up the second she opened to find some mashed potatoes and jokbal. She shook her head in disbelief as she came to the conclussion her parents must have told them that's her favorite. 

It took her 15 minutes to finish, wash everything and make her way to their room. She looked at her feet nervously, and knocked twice. She heard how someone stood up and came closer to the door, It was Yoonjeong who had a subtle smile of complicity on her lips. "How was dinner?" Momo knew she was referring to the Jokbal so she smiled brightly and nodded quickly. "It was great, thank you so much." she nodded, smiling as she walked out of the room and gestured for Momo to follow her up the stairs. 

"two little birdies let us know you enjoy Jokbal a little too much so I thought i'd make you feel more at home" Momo looked down to the steps as she went up the stairs and kept quiet. When they reached the top the was a big hallway, with 3 doors. 

"that's your room" Yoonjeong pointed to the third door on the left and continued. "inside the other two doors are your two roomates, they will be around here for the same amount of time as you, one of them arrived 3 days ago in the morning and for the other one, it has been a week since she got here" 

Momo nodded, staring at the doors curious of who were behind them. "you'll meet them tomorrow for breakfast, on weekends and since tomorrow is saturday we'll have it ready by 8, on week days everyone prepares their own stuff, since you guys will be going to school and such" 

Momo yawned while nodding, Yoonjeong noticed which made her smile slightly embarrased, walking up to third door quickly and pushing it open. "Alright i'll leave you be now, get some rest Momo, good night!" she waved softly and disappeared down the stairs. Momo closed her eyes sighing as she walked into the room, her suitcase standing beside the bed, her eyes started to dart around the room. The walls painted in a soft baby pink, flower decoration to the walls, It was, almost as they could tell what she liked, but she wasn't surprised, since she knew the Jokbal stunt they pulled for dinner was her parents fault. 

She sat on the queen sized bed, the mattress was so soft, she was dying just to lie there and sort everything out tomorrow. Yet she couldn't, she had one more thing to do

**Momo (2:30am)**

**"mom, dad, hana, I made it here safely**

**already preparing myself to bed**

**I love you guys, night."**

She sent the text without hoping for any response, the time difference was inmense. Japan was 14 hours ahead, they all must be at work, she thought before plugging her phone to the charger on the nightstand. Rummaging through her suitcase to pull out some shorts and a tank top so she could call it a day, she climbed in bed, shut the light of the lamp beside her and looked at the ceiling.

"Am I going to regret this? She asked herself outloud. 

Yet, she didn't know who she was asking. Everything had been so far so good up to this point, but she still a lot to grow used to, a lot of people to meet and a lot to see and learn. After a while of thinking, she finally she dozed off. 

* * *

Morning came fast, after all she had just gotted 5 hours of sleep at most. She felt like a mess, quickly rising up from the bed stretching herself out and rubbing the lazy out of her eyes. She heard steps followed by voices out of her door which immediately set an alarm inside her head. It took her some 10 second to remember she shared the building with two other people whom she hadn't even me yet, this made her awfully shy and insecure. 

She took a quick shower, drying herself up while she looked into her suitcase for a pair of jeans and a Girls Generation tshirt, nothing too over the top. Again, simple taste, plus it was saturday after all. She got dressed, taking the phone from her nightstand to find 3 missed phonecalls from her mom, and a text from both Hana and her Dad. 

She texted them both back to let them know she was okay and asked for one of them to let her mom know she would reach out to her soon, taking a mental note not to forget it during the day. She knew she still had a lot to do, unpacking, officially settling in, going out to get to know the city. There was just one important thing to do before all that. 

_Breakfast_. 

Momo walked out of her room quietly, she didn't know if the others were asleep then she reminded herself of the voices and steps she heard out side, her brows furrowed, she knew she would to meet them today, something about meeting new people made her anxious, she shook away the thought shaking her head lightly and went down the stairs being careful not to be so loud. She walked down the hall that lead to the kitchen, in the distance she saw JYP at the head of the table, with his back turned to her, she saw two other heads besides his, he must have felt her coming cause he turned his head with a broad grin on his face. 

"Ah, Momo. So nice of you to join us, you're right on time for my wife's famous french toasts, you wouldn't want to miss them" as she walked into the kitchen, her arms on her sides, she murmured a quiet. "Good morning, hi" she bowed her her lightly and her eyes meet the 2 pair of eyes watching her curiously. JYP stood up, and gestured towards one of the girls sitting on the table. 

She had brown hair, not too long, that fell on her shoulders, her eyes were soft as she stared, Momo posed her eyes on her, eyeing her moles, a lot of them, they really stood out. It was really cute. she had one on her nose, and another one close to the corner of her mouth, as JYP spoke the girl rose from the chair and smiled brightly, she caught a glimpse of a shiny silver tooth.

She stopped gazing and turned back to reality when the girl extendend her hand out gently. "Myoui Mina, nice to meet you Momo" Momo slid her hand into her, nodding slightly with a polite smile on her lips. "Hirai Momo, nice to meet you too!" Mina let go of her hand gently and sat back down taking her attention back to the plate in front of her. 

Momo stood there, looking around, the smell of the french toasts invading her nostrils. JYP smiled at the interaction and gestured his hand once again, this time towards the girl beside Mina, she had blonde hair, a perfect pointy nose and a huge pair of brown shiny orbs that looked at her with attention. "Momo, this is Minatozaki Sana" Momo had to take a step back when she saw the girl rise from seat in less time she could register and stand right in front of her, her hand extendend out. "Hi!" she said happily. "nice to meet you. I know we will get a long great, isn't that right Mina?" The girl lifted her eyes from her plate, smiling while she nodded. "Mhm" she said with some food in her mouth. 

"Nice to meet you too, Sana" Momo finally shot back before pulling a chair from the table to sit in front of the empty plate that she assumed was being laid there for her. Yoonjeong walked up to her, placing two french toasts and bacon into her plate. "Hope you like it, it's my specialty" Momo grabbed the fork and knife, mumbling a quick "Thank you" before devouring her Breakfast. 

"So, Momo. Mina and Sana are also from Japan, Sana came from Osaka and Mina from Kobe" Momo's eyes widened as she heard JYP speak, these girls came from Japan as well, those were great news, at least for her, they surely would have so much in common. 

"See? I told you we'd get along" Sana said excitedly as she have Mina a complicity look. 

A sense of relief washed over Momo, she had been so worried about who would she have to spent 6 months living with and if they'd be good to her, if they'd befriend her. These little things? They all mattered to Momo specially since she wasn't even sure coming here was a good call in the first place, she was still so full of doubt and uncertainty. 

Yoonjeong took away Mina and Sana's empty plates, Momo thought they'd leave but was surprised when they stayed in their seats, chatting comfortably as they ocassionally eyed her as she ate her food. She finished after a couple minutes, Yoonjeong repeated the motion and cleared the table. 

Momo felt uneasy as she could feel the 3 pair of eyes on her, but then Mina spoke. "Momo, Sana and I were thinking. We were heading downtown for the day. Would you like to come with us? She looked at her expectantly while Sana did the same thing flashing her a reassuring smile. 

" Sure, i'd like that " Momo said quietly. " JYP clapped his hands together as he added "Great, i'll drive you girls downtown and then you two can show Momo how learn the way back on the subway, deal?" 

"Deal" they both said in unison. A couple minutes after that, they were all in the van, on their way downtown. She had held a conversation with both Sana and Mina, the basics to get to know each other. she discovered that both Mina and Momo were the same age. Momo was just a year older. In between the chat of different things they had also found out they went the same language school so they'd be seeing each other more than just at home. 

JYP dropped the three of them in Saint Catherine Street, the heart of downtown. As they discussed were to go first, leaving the choice to Momo. "Well... I read a few pamphlets with interesting locations of the city, restaurants, parks, stuff like that so what would you like to check out first?" 

Mina hummed, placing her index finger to her chin while Sana darted her eyes between the two of them." I'm fine wherever we go, guys. As long as we go for some drinks after exploring around. " 

Mina laughed while shaking her head. Momo just stared at the both of them smiling as an idea came into her head. "how about we stop by the school?" she said pushing her hand into her pocket to pull out a piece of paper. "EC, Montreal English Language School, 1610 Saint-Catherine St W #401, Montreal, Quebec H3H 2S2, Canada" we're already on this street so we might as well go and find it.

"Genius Momo" she said cheerfully while Mina nodded determinedly. They begin walking, Sana pulling her phone out to get support from google maps which made Momo laugh cause they should have done that all a long instead of walking with no sense of direction. Minutes later they reached the building, It looked small on the outside maybe the insides were different, she was hoping to find out soon. Unfortunately since it was saturday it was closed so the security guarding the door said they could drop by on Monday.

Momo was fascinated by the amount of stores she could recognize from tv that she didn't have in Japan, restaurants and pubs that were on every corner of Saint Catherine, It was summer but the day wasn't too hot, a lot of people walked here and there and suddenly Momo didn't feel so overwhelmed by the fact that she left her whole life behind being almost forced to do so.

Which reminded her, once they made a quick stop to an ice cream store. She pulled her phone out and dialed her mom's number, hearing the beep on the other line until it suddenly became a voice. "Momo??? Hi darling! How's it going?" 

Momo smiled, starting to feel homesick once she heard the warmth in her mother's voice. "Great mom, i'm currently downtown getting to know the city with my roomates, Mina and Sana who are both from Japan." she replied 

"wow, that sounds amazing dear. Well, I am happy to know you had a change of heart about this.." her mom said in a low yet convinced tone. 

Momo sighed shaking her head, as she bit the inside of her cheeks to prevent herself from saying something she might regret. " don't push it mom, just because i'm having a good time doesn't mean I'm 100% okay with the fact you guys simply decided to sent me away for my apparently own good" The last part came out with huge disbelief. 

She heard her mom sigh on the other side of the line but her voice didn't change. "Fine, Momo but I have a feeling you'll be thinking very differently soon, i'll let you to bond with your roomates, i'll say hi to your Dad and Sister for you, I love you." she hung up before Momo could say anything. 

The annoyance visible in her features, this didn't slip away from Mina nor Sana's attention when Momo approached back to the table, a change in her demeanor. Mina bit her lower lip before she asked. " Everything okay Momo?" Sana licked her ice cream but her gaze was fixed on Momo, she looked concerned. 

Momo wasn't too expressive of her feelings but this whole situation had really hit a nerve for her, she tried her best to regain compusture as she put on her best faked smile and nodded almost aggresively. "Yeah, definitely, what ice cream flavor is that? Looks yummy." Mina squinted her eyes for a second, taking a small breath of air. Deflecting, that's what Momo was doing, the quick change of subject didn't go unnoticed by neither of the two girls, who offered Momo a quick nod before Mina replied" it's mint chocolate "

They spent the whole day exploring around, window shopping, ocassionally one of them fell in love with something at a store which caused the others to laugh since they initially promised they wouldn't buy anything, as the sun set, their tired legs were started to cave in. "Let's head to the station, they must be waiting for us for dinner" Mina said as they headed to Guy Concordia station. Sana whined about her legs hurting which was ironic since she was the one who wanted to go inside every store no matter how many times Mina reminded her they weren't supposed to buy anything. Momo stared at both girls as they walked into the train that was supposed to lead them home and thought how she knew a long term friendship was going to grow between them. 

The trip back home was awfully quiet, they were exhausted from walking under the warm sun of Montréal but at least Momo felt confident of going back downtown by herself now and has even eyed some stores which caught her attention to go back and shop for souvenirs and gifts for her family and friends. 

They arrived at the house shortly, the three of them murdered with curious questions from JYP and Yoonjeong, they were really keen on knowing their opinions of the city and its people. Sana happily talked about how she loved how Montréal was filled with pubs in every corner and how she had practically forced both Mina and Momo to promise that they'd visit one soon. Mina wasn't much of a drinker. Momo on the other hand was willing to give it a try, Canadian beer should be good. 

They had dinner and eventually the three of them were in their rooms, Momo assumed Sana was asleep, she could her talking japanese in her sleep, she laughed quietly under her breath as she read through the only book she brought from home. 

_To kill a Mockingbird_

She jumped slightly bringing a hand to her chest as she heard a knock on the door. She really wasn't expecting anyone, if Sana was asleep.. then. 

"Momo, you awake?" Mina spoke from the other side of the door. Momo glanced over to her phone on the nightstand. **8:45pm**

She stood up from the bed, straightening her clothes and placing the book at the end of the bed, as she walked up to the door turning the handle to pull the door open. Mina smiled gently when their eyes met and she spoke. "Sorry to bother you, I was wondering if you had a minute to talk, my room has a nice balcony from where you can see the whole neighborhood." 

Momo narrowed her eyes slightly, she didn't understand what Mina could possibly want to talk about but she nodded letting a smile form on her lips. " Yeah, sure of course" Momo walked out shutting the door behind her and allowed herself to follow Mina, her room was the first door to the right. "Come in" she said, as Momo entered the room, the Walls painted in a minty green, white penguins designs draped across them. Everything was perfectly tidied up, there was not a single thing out of place. Mina walked towards the balcony pulling the doors open. 

It was indeed beautiful, you could perfectly get a view the lachine canal and the moons reflection on the water. It was calming somehow. Mina took a seat in one of the summer chairs outside, Momo mimicked her focusing her gaze on the view, everything was quiet for about 30 seconds until Mina spoke. "Do you miss home?" she asked facing her feet at first, then lifting up her chin to meet Momo's side profile. 

The question caught Momo off guard. Of course, she felt the most homesick she had felt in her entire life since it was the first time she left home for such a long time. She swallowed before nodding slowly and turning her head to Mina. "I do.." Mina laughed quietly and added. "I imagined" she continued to stare at Momo, as if she was trying to get something out of her. Momo was about to ask what she was thinking when Mina stated. "I couldn't help but overhear your conversation with your Mom earlier" Momo frowned slightly and Mina continued. "it wasn't on purpose, I don't believe you realized you raised your voice."

Momo's eyes widened in a brief shock and she shook her head repeteadly. "No, I did not realize, i'm sorry. Mina lifted her hand and waved it off. " Hey, you don't have to apologize, the reason I brought you here is because i've been the longest in here, I know how it feels to miss home and everything that it represents, I wondered if you wanted to talk about how you feel about being here." she mumbled. 

"I would have loved for someone to do the same for me" she smiled sadly and Momo felt her heart shrink. 

"Fine" momo blurted out, defeated with a deep sigh as she braced herself to go over the whole story . Mina's lips tugging into a soft smile as she placed her hands under her chin, her whole attention only on Momo. 

* * *

Sunday came pretty quick, Momo doesn't recall at what time they both went to bed, it was pretty late, that she knows. She rose up from the sheets, the sun rays coming through the curtains making her eyes grow uncomfortable for a moment her sight getting accostumed to the light after a moment. Momo thanked JYP and Yoonjeong for allowing them to have their own bathroom in their room, she could really use a long relaxing shower. Momo followed the smell of scrambled eggs and pancakes and walked into the kitchen, Mina welcomed her with a bright smile, followed by Sana's aggresively cheerful wave and a wink. It took Momo 3 days, just 3 days to figure out her roomates personalities. Momo was a quiet one, yet very observative. Mina was smart, mature yet quiet, usually kept her thoughts to herself. Sana, on the other hand was the opposite, she was blunt about her feelings, always so bubbly and witty but you wouldn't want to get on her bad side, it's always the happy ones the scariest when they get angry.

the three of them had breakfast between small talks, which most of it was Sana, whining for not joining Mina and Momo's conversation last night. "you were snoring, the whole neighborhood heard you, i'm pretty sure you kept JYP and Yoonjeong awake here.." Mina scoffed. Sana frowned while a small pout formed on her lips. "that's bullshit, i never snore, how dare you." Momo's eyes darted between them, a playful smile on her lips. Mina ignored the rest of Sana's complaints as they figured out what to do today. Sana held both Mina and Momo to their promise of joining her on the pub hunt. So they went downtown, Momo took her camera with her, that was another one of her hobbies taking candids of nature, landscape and sometimes _people_. They got off the train in Peel station heading to it's most famous pub. They walked in, Sana asked the redhead waiter for a table for 3 and 2 pints of beer plus a glass of water for Mina. 

They sat down at their table, the place a little crowded with people since apparently there was an important hockey game being held that day. the euforic fans reunited in their tables with their jerseys, Pittsburg Penguins vs Montreal Canadiens or so they heard when Sana asked the 3 girls in the table next to them. they spent most of the afternoon there, between beers and laughter. Mina finally decided to drink something other than water, a strawberry smoothie. Momo didn't judge her, not everyone was fond of alcohol at that time of the day or any time of the day. 

As Momo looked around the bar hearing the celebratory roars from fans as apparently the Montreal canadiens had scored, she took out her camera and snapped a shot, and another one and another one. staring at the small screen displaying the preview, a smile forming in her soft lips. She would definitely make an album out of these and that gave her an idea, a picture, for every new memory she made. She took her first picture with Sana and Mina, the three of them coming to an agreement after Sana started to get a little tipsy of naming their trio MiSaMo for the first to letters of each of their names. Mina seemed to be enjoying herself around them, Momo could tell cause of the grin she had plastered on her face that allowed her gummy smile to show, she nudged Mina softly nodding while looking at her, a silent way of thanking her for last nights conversation and showing her that they have somehow lived up to their promise of living every day to the fullest. 

* * *

When Monday came as Momo woke up so did the feeling of hesitancy that washed over her the minute the news about her being sent away to study abroad. She hated it because since she spoke to Mina, she had hardly thought about it. Momo was the kind of girl to overthink everything, every little thing would be a reason for her to stay up all night trying to find a logical and objective answer to. She shook it off, as she got dressed after taking a cold shower to clear her thoughts. as She rushed out of her room to try and go downstairs for breakfast she bumped into Sana who gasped, taking a step back then laughing hard as she saw the horrified look on Momo's face "Sana..shit, i'm sorry , i swear i didn't see you." Sana pretended to be shocked and hurt when she replied. "am i really that invisible to you Hirai Momo?" She laughed as Momo slapped her arm gently dragging her down the stairs to meet Mina for breakfast. 

They took the train downtown, Momo carefully replaying the school's address in her head so she wouldn't waste any time on google maps. **8:35am** she saw on her phone's screen. They still had plenty time to get there on time. She had her airpods on. _Life is Strange_ by Marina and The Diamonds played. a buzzing on her phone making her shift in her seat as she looked down on the device to see her recent texts.

**HanaBanana (8:39am)**

**Good luck on your first**

**day momochan**

she couldn't help but smile quickly typing a reply to her older sister. she got distracted for a while watching the people come and go into the train, she caught Mina's gaze on her, offering he a reassuring smile, she returned the smile shaking a half asleep Sana by her side awake so they got down on their station. 

They arrived at the language center after a 5 minute walk downtown, Sana stopped by Tim Hortons a canadian chain of coffee & donuts cafeteria for an iced coffee, apparently she didn't have a great night of sleep. The three of them welcomed very warmly by every professor, staff member and student. It was kind of a relief, Momo had honestly expected everything to be a little more hard than it was now. Her concern came flooding back with force when they were informed they would be divided in 3 classes depending on how well they did on the placement test , Mina who was standing at the other side of the room, shot her an apologetic look followed by a shrug. Sana frowned and crossed her arms over her chest, clearly also bothered by the fact that they might be separated. They were a group of 9 , 9 new foreign students who had just joined the language center, same as MiSaMo. Miss Sunmi gathered them all in a single classroom filled with chairs, a big white board, some intructions written on it with black marker. 

Momo could feel Sana staring at her from the table next to her, lucky for Sana she was paired with Mina to take the test, a silver haired girl took the spot beside Momo, offering her a kind smile before sitting down on the chair. Momo smiled back at her, before turning to Sana who seemed eager to get her attention. the test wouldn't take place for another 5 minutes, so Sana mouthed. "we know _them_." she pointed at the table in front of her dissimulating. Momo frowned confused at Sana's statement but then she shot her eyes up to the table Sana was so intently pointing. She parted her lips a little, watching the interaction between the girls on the table in her eyes direction, one of them threw her head back laughing and she could recognize her face from before, so did the other two. Momo looked back to Sana desperately wanting to get her eyes off the other girls before someone caught them staring. "From the pub right?" Momo mouthed back. Sana nodded and turned to Mina, whispering in her ear what Momo assumed to be the same thing she just told her. 

They knew those girls from the pub, knowing them is kind of a bigger word to what it truly is, they have seen them at the pub just yesterday. Sana had more interaction with them than Momo or Mina, but the fact that they were in the same room together right now and none of them seemed to have recognized each other until Sana spoke. Miss Sunmi came in, carrying sheets of paper in her hands. "everyone please be quiet, only black or blue ink, you got an hour, for questions please raise your hand, i'll walk over to you" Momo nodded, she felt slightly confident of her skills and after all, she had promised herself something on saturday night with Mina, to give it a shot or her own sake. 

As the given hour passed, the classroom cleared itself out one by one, the one's who finished early walked out. Mina was one of the first to walk out, not before walking around Momo and patting her back for support, after a while Sana also walked out, The silver haired girl, whose name she didn't caught before when someone called her over also stood up and tried not to be too loud, which Momo thanked in silence, there wasn't much to answer left but Momo was always cautious when making a choice, she took her time. After a minute or two, she walked up to the front of the classroom where Miss Sunmi was seated, she handed over the paper and bowed politely before walking out of the room, head hanging down, for some reason she wasn't so sure she did as great as she intended, Momo walked hurriedly desperate to find Sana or Mina, or both. she was brought back to present time when she crashed into someone. "Ouch.." she heard the voice come out of the person in front of her. she looked up to find a girl, about 1.63 , she had long brown hair, which was a little wavy on the tips. Momo's eyes scanning over her as she rubbed her temples, she had chubby cheeks, her fleshy lips slightly parted , Momo caught a quick glance of her bunny teeth. She was dumbfounded for some reason, and was certain she had never seen this girl before yet now, having her face to face felt oddly familiar. Momo shook away her thoughts and lifted a hand as an apologetic gesture. "I'm sorry, that was my fault i wasn't-" she was cut off from saying another word when she heard the girl laugh softly and say. "no, no worries, it wasn't entirely your fault, i was in a hurry and didn't see you at all" Momo let her tense shoulders fall down and nodded slowly. 

Momo heard some loud voices from behind her, as in they were calling on someone. The girl in front of her placed a hand on her shoulder before walking past her. "hope you're okay, see ya" when Momo turned back, she saw her greeting a couple of girls, a short one with a bob cut, and a dark haired one. The three of them seemed oddly cheerful this time of the morning, she turned on her heel and walked down the hallway where she found Mina and Sana sat down on pod chairs that were gathered around the whole room, along with tv's, video game consoles and a furniture with different books. Sana saw her in the distance waving her hand to catch Momo's attention, she walked over to them and sat on the floor, something she really enjoyed doing ever since she was a kid, no logical explanation behind it just enjoying the cold floor tiles. "How did it go?" Mina suddenly asked, curiosity in her tone. "Fine i guess, not too bad, not too good." Momo shrugged, dismissing the question. Sana hummed and added. "I felt i did great, hopefully we're all in the same class." she pouted. "And if we aren't, i mean, we can always see each other here, and at home. it's not a big deal, plus. I heard everyday after class, there's a new activity for us to participate in, like, the aquarium, there's a botanical garden, the biosphere which is very much like a zoo, the underground mall" Momo looked at Mina with attention and excitement, a smile beginning to form on her thin lips. "Damn, all of that sounds great." Momo replied. Sana nodded in agreement. "right? i think they're going to be a really fun 6 months" Momo's demeanor immediately changed once Sana mentioned the time length. Mina noticed so she quickly added. "believe me, time travels fast we need to make the most of it." she patted Momo's head since sitting in the chair made her taller for a moment. 

* * *

The day transcurred quite fast, Momo was finally put out of her misery when Miss Sunmi gathered everyone in the same classroom where the test took place after lunch and didn't hand the tests over but instead called their names into their respective class. 

"Son Chaeyoung, Chou Tzuyu, Kim Dahyun class #1" Momo watched the silver haired girl stand with other two in front of the class. She glanced over to Mina who was focused on Miss Sunmi as she continued to call each of their names. "Yoo Jeongyeon, Park Jihyo, Im Nayeon, Class#2" Momo furrowed her brows slightly as she saw the girl she crashed into earlier and the other two she was later accompanied with stand up in front of the class. Momo swallowed, she didn't know what to think about her name not being called on the first two rounds, she felt Mina's eyes on her offering her a soft smile and a thumbs up, as support. It was weird, for some reason Mina didn't have that much time of knowing her but she could already see right through Momo. "Myoui Mina, Hirai Momo, Minatozaki Sana Class #3" Sana could barely hold her excitement as she clapped her two hands together loudly, the girls in front of the class all of them exchanging confused looks between each other. Mina smiled brightly standing up to join Sana who was already excitedly bouncing up and down beside class#2 , Momo was the last to stand up, feeling already overwhelmed by the number of eyes that were now on her, she slid her hands into her leather jacket pockets, fidgeting inside them with a piece of fabric as she made her way to the front. She could have sworn she felt one of them was intensively staring at her, but didn't bother in searching for the eyes that were shamelessly watching her. 

"Alright, that being set up. I'd like to announce everyone did great on the placement test, the reason why we have divided you into 3 groups it's because there's 9 of you, each week you'll be rotating classes until eventually you have all created a working relationship which will help you develop language skills faster, for example she said, walking to the back of the empty classroom. "Tzuyu, would you mind taking a step to the front." Momo looked to her side, she could see the tall , slim yet athletic girl taking a step to the front. She had long navy hair and she was a true beauty, Momo thought as Miss Sunmi continued. "Tzuyu here is our youngest student. she was born in Taiwan, but she lives in Korea, which means she can speak both mandarin and korean and as far as i know also some japanese. " the tall girl which now had a name, " _Tzuyu"_ smiled shyly and took a step back. 

"We have 5 korean students, we have Jeongyeon" the dark haired girl lifted her hand and waved lightly. Momo reviewed her name in her head as she did with Tzuyu. "We have Jihyo" the girl with the bob cut, Momo thought to herself. "We have Dahyun" the silver haired girl stepped to the front turning around so she had a sight of all of us, and waved with both of her hands, smiling as she returned to her spot. "We have Chaeyoung, also one of our youngest students." the really short girl stepped to the front, smiling goofily , she had really short black hair and was wearing oversized clothes, which made her look even smaller. "And...to complete our korean set." Miss Sunmi said adding some sunpense to the situation. "We have Miss Im Nayeon, our eldest student in the room." so, that's the name of the girl i crashed into a while ago? Momo continued to speak in her thoughts her gaze fixed on Nayeon who confidently made her way to the front of the class, bowing lightly then adding with a dashing smile on her face. "thank you, thank you Miss Sunmi. I'm flattered" she said condescendingly before going back to her spot.

"Last but not least, we have our Japanese students." Momo swallowed thickly, she didn't particularly enjoy being the center of attention, she shut her eyes quickly reminding herself of what she and Mina had promised. _"give it a try, just give it a chance, try and make the most of your day.."_ she repeated to herself as she saw Mina taking a step back into her spot, making it Sana's turn to make an impression. Momo's heart pounding wildly against her ribcage, she took a deep breath and eyed Sana through the corner of her eyes as she heard Miss Sunmi speak once again. "last but not least, Hirai Momo to complete the japanese line of students here at E.C" she clapped her hands together, motioning everyone to do the same. everyone clapped somewhat awkwardly, Momo quickly returning to her safe spot. "Okay, so now that we've done introductions, you now know where your classmates are from, which languages they speak, use this in your favor and learn from each other." she said pleadingly, making some of them laugh. "that being said, that'd be all for today, we will be waiting for you all in the lobby so we can visit Old Port, which is the old part of Montreal, it's beautiful, any of you who loves antique buildings and aesthetics would love to go, see you in a bit

She could hear some of them making their exits, she inhaled sharply in relief of having survived the first day to say the least. Mina quickly walked up to her and poked her forehead before saying. "You okay? you seemed like you wanted earth to swallow you whole. What's the matter? you're not one to enjoy the spotlight huh?" she teased light heartedly watching Momo curiously. "I'm fine, thanks for checking up on me. and yeah, i probably looked like that cause that's exactly what i wanted, i'm not keen on making myself known or noticed" Sana joined the conversation all of a sudden after finishing up her talk with Miss Sunmi. "You did great momoring, don't worry. we've got you, MiSaMo remember?" she offered Momo her first to bump, which Momo obliged to. Mina smiled watching the interaction before adding "Hey, we ended up in the same team, how cool is that?" "right? i mean, what are the odds?" Sana chirped before they all made their way outside the classroom and towards the elevator, as they waited and distractedly chatted with Mina and Sana she didn't notice the pair of eyes glued to her back until the doors opened and they all hopped into the elevator, the doors were about to close when someone pushed the button and the doors slid open again. It was Dahyun, the silver haired girl, Tzuyu the tall one and Chaeyoung the very short one. They smiled politely as they made their way inside, the atmosphere turning slightly awkward until Dahyun spoke. 

"Um, Hi! I'm Dahyun" she held her hand out at Mina first, then Sana then Momo. "I was wondering if you guys were going to hang out at the Old Port, I've heard it's as interesting as Miss Sunmi paints it out to be, we should check it out." Sana smiled broadly at Dahyun who blushed instantly and cleared her throat. "Guys?" Sana raised an inquisitive eyebrow at both Mina and Momo. "It's fine by me, it's not like i have anything better to do at home anyway." Momo shrugged, while nodding at Dahyun who smiled at her softly. Mina darted her eyes between Momo, Dahyun and Sana. the other two girls kept quiet even through they were politely smiling. "Sure." Mina finally muttered. 

"Sweet!" Dahyun said. "It'll be good, guys." she assured as the elevator doors opened and they all walked out to the lobby. Class #2 was already gathered in the lobby chatting animously amongst each other. 

Sana, being her usual extroverted self walked up to Dahyun's side as they waited for Miss Sunmi. "Hey, are your friends shy?" she giggled lightly, receiving a funny grin from the silver haired girl who shook her head. "Partly that, yes and also they're just quiet people in general." Sana raised both of her eyebrows in understanding. "I see, then you're quite a brave one yourself huh?" Dahyun narrowed her eyes and shook her head again nervously. "I wouldn't say that, let's just say i enjoy breaking the ice" Sana smirked while staring at Dahyun. "Ohhh, now i get it. " she said , pretending to have discovered something really big. Momo watched the interaction from afar, standing beside Mina. "Sana really can't let people catch a break, can she?" Mina looked over at Momo, then redirected her eyes at Sana who continued to speak to Dahyun. "No, she really can't." Mina inhaling deeply then letting out a soft laugh. 

"is it me? or this girl is blatanly flirting with our saint, dahyunie?" Chaeyoung leaned into Tzuyu's ear as she spoke. Tzuyu giggled under her breath, using her hand to cover her mouth, her face turning neutral after a moment. "I'm pretty sure, yes." Chaeyoung eyed Sana for a moment before turning her eyes to Momo and Mina. "They seem nice, don't they Tzu?" the taller nodded now gazing at the japanese pair standing not too far away from them. 

After a train trip and a 15 minute walk, they reached their destination. Sana spent most of the way there getting to know Dahyun, who apparently lived nearby to our neighborhood with her roomates, Chaeyoung and Tzuyu. Mina and Momo walked around arms linked together as Momo ocassionally let go to pull her camera from her bag and snap a few shots. It certainly was a beautiful location and she didn't regret agreeing to come, Mina seemed to be enjoying herself too, Momo could tell because of her adorable gummy smile showing. They stopped at a small park where they had benches, a few foodtrucks surrounding them, after walking a lot it was the perfect place to rest their legs. As they were sitting in the grass, forming a big circle they all shared their first impressions once they got here and their expectations throughout the 6 months of stay. They all said similar things, to learn a lot, to get to know a lot of people and to have a great time. They shared laughs and exchanged opinions that afternoon, Momo on the other hand was trapped in her own thoughts, she thought of her family, of her friends, she thought of dancing... her eyes slowly starting to become teary, she rubbed her sleeves on her eyes quickly preventing from anyone to see her, the last thing she needed was someone give her _that_ look. Mina wrapped an arm around Momo's shoulders, stroking her shoulder with her hands while eyeing her carefully. 

Mina suddenly felt an intense pair of eyes over her, she frowned looking around to find them and froze when she met Im Nayeon's eyes. she pretended to go back to talking to Jihyo, as she originally was but it as useless. Mina had seen her. She tilted her head to the side curiously, her frown turning into a raised eyebrow, she had just caught Nayeon staring at her, the question is... _why?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's Chapter I, i'll take recommendations, constructive critism, opinions or whatever is on your mind.
> 
> It has started as a slow burner, we have to let it simmer, patience. 
> 
> next chapter will be up next friday 6/12
> 
> you guys can find me on twitter: @foolishcabello


	2. Serendipity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Momo came to this place without any expectations whatsoever and fully convinced that her parents choice to sent her away wasn't the best choice, but time and time alone would be the judge of it.

The first week had been pretty easy to endure much to Momo's surprise, there was just one small thing circling around in the back of her mind. They'd have to switch classes next Monday and the MiSaMo trio would be disolved to be paired with the other 6 girls. There was something intimidating about the the 3 girls from class #2. Jihyo, Jeongyeon and Nayeon. Momo hadn't crossed more than two words with them the whole week, nothing far from formalities.

Hana kept in touch pretty often, they'd FaceTime every other night before Momo went to bed, her sleeping habits had drastically changed, she couldn't glue her eyes shot before midnight and this caused her to be extra sleepy and lazy during the day, which awakened concern amongst Mina, Sana and of course Miss Sunmi, who had asked for a word with her on Friday to ask if there was something going on with her, quickly offering if they could help her out with anything.

Momo appreciated the kind gesture but there wasn't much they could do for her. Mina hung out with her in her room every other night where she wasn't busy speaking to her family. Sana on the other hand, was still checking up on her every now and then but had grew closer to Dahyun. Of course, she never left Mina or Momo behind, the 3 of them becoming inseparable by this point which pleased Momo's parents, she also spoke to them regularly.

Sana rushed out of her room into the hallway, and knocked both on Mina and Momo's door, started pacing back and forth holding her phone in her hand, until Mina pulled the door open poking her head out of the doorframe. "Sana." Mina almost singing. "fancy seeing you here, we thought you had secretly moved into Dahyun's home stay." Sana rolled her eyes and stopped in her tracks facing Mina. "you're annoying, really." "What's up?" Momo said walking out of the room and into the hallway now facing both Sana and Mina.

"Dahyun said there's a party tonight, apparently one of the girls from Class #2 is turning 24, and she asked Dahyun to let us know we're invited." Mina hummed, bringing herself out of the room as well glancing over to Momo before speaking. "you mean, Nayeon right?" Sana pursed her lips, deep in thought for a moment then nodded fast. "YEAH! that's right, i forgot her name." Momo eyed Mina curiously, her eyes narrowing slightly. "Well, my parents canceled our skype date since they're having dinner with my brother and promised to make it up to me on sunday, so i'm free, what about you Momo?" she said softly, while scratching her head. "I spoke to my parents this morning and i can always let Hana know i won't be here tonight for our FaceTime session, i'm sure she won't mind." Sana squealed excitedly quickly typing something on her phone. "Alright then, i'm letting Dubu know we'll be there."

Mina raised an eyebrow and playful smirk on her lips. "Dubu?" Sana tore her eyes away from her phone, gazing blankly into space before shooting Mina a glare. "why are you always on my case Minari? God." Mina laughed, shrugging as she walked closer to Sana so she could hit her arm gently. "cause it's absolutely hilarious to see you lose it" Momo grinned at the both of them as she added. "where and what time? i wouldn't want us to be late, Sana takes too long to get ready and i enjoy a proper shower." Sana turned her head to Momo, furrowing her brows ever so lightly. "First of all, we should be at Jet nightclub by 10:30. Second of all looking good takes time, if you want to know, ask my parents how long it took them to make me" Mina grunted in disgust, shaking her head quickly. "Sana, that's gross." Momo said in desbelief.

Momo spent the rest of her day reading through her book, it grew more interesting with each page, she suddenly glanced over to the closet trying to figure out what could be appropiate to wear to the birthday party of a girl you crashed into on your first day here and who you haven't crossed a word with ever since. She stood up, closing the book and placing it on the shelf. She knew there was someone who had an answer for her. Momo quickly walked out of her room and walked down the hallway, stopping in front of Mina's door. "Minari?" she waited for an answer as she played with her hands. "Coming." she heard someone approaching the door, she smiled brightly when their eyes met. "I need your help." Momo said, making her way into Mina's bedroom uninvited which had become an habit for them so they didn't mind. "how can i make myself useful?" she said curiously as she shut the door behind her, walking up to her bed sitting on the edge of it.

"I only agreed to this because A. " she started to list. "what other interesting things do we have to do on a saturday night and B. I am curious about Montréal's night life." Mina nodded as in agreeing with her points. "I still don't get what you need from me, momoring." Momo facepalmed. "Ah, right. I don't know what to wear. It's not like i've been to a hundred parties back in Japan." Mina laughed. "I imagined.." there was a pause. "what makes you think i have though?" Momo sighed. "I don't, i just trust your choices" Mina grinned, pushing herself up from the bed and gestured her hand towards the door. "Fine, show me what you got." Momo walked out of Mina's room and back into her own. She opened the closet stepping back as she allowed Mina to take a look to her different pieces of clothing. "I take it you're not one to wear tight dresses, so" she picked up an olive green long sleeved crop top and a black pair of highwaisted jeans. "these would look great for the ocassion" her eyes scanned around the room stopping by Momo's black combat boots. "those would match the fit perfectly." Momo smiled at her with complicity.

By 10:00 the three of them were already in the metro on their way downtown for Nayeon's party. Mina looked out of the window distractedly as the train moved, she had been wondering what lead Nayeon to consider inviting them. For her, birthdays were supposed to be spent with special people, and the three of them were far from that and despite not even being acquaintances. Yes, they saw each other at the pub last weekend but they hadn't talked at all. For some reason this whole situation brought suspicion to Mina's head, And of course she hadn't forgotten how she had caught Nayeon staring at her at the park and couldn't help but wonder, why?

They arrived to Crescent Street where the club was supposed to be 20 minutes later and stood in front of the big neon lighted sign that announced they had reached their destination. There were a few people outside, some of them smoking, some of them just talking. "Dahyun said we'd all meet here, let's wait a bit" Momo eyed Sana, mischievously smiling, which didn't go unnoticed by Sana. "If you, OR you." she said, pointing an accusatory finger towards Mina's direction. "say a WORD, i'll murder you in your sleep." Momo cracked up, while Mina just rolled her eyes while shaking her head. "Jesus Sana, you didn't even know what i was going to say" Momo exclamed. "yeah well, i don't need to. There's nothing going on between me and Dahyun if that's what you two have been so curious about." Mina narrowed her eyes, shooting a look of disbelief towards Sana. Momo lifted both of her hands in a sign of surrender. "Okay, okay.. if you say so." Sana punched Momo's shoulder a little to hard, causing Momo to accidentally step back. "Like i said, not another word. there's nothing going on between us.." she looked down at her feet. "yet." she added quietly. Momo chose to keep quiet as she saw the silver haired girl walk up to them cheerfully, behind her Tzuyu and Chaeyoung with their arms linked. "Hey, you guys made it." Sana beamed at the sound of Dahyun's voice, leaning over for a quick hug that Dahyun was so happy to return. "Yup, we made it, 10 minutes early" Mina laughed at Momo's comment turning to Tzuyu and Chaeyoung for a quick hug. Momo waved at them as they made their way inside.

The place was crowded with people yet not too crowded that it was impossible to walk through, which Momo thanked silently, she didn't enjoy being in such space reduced places. neon lights surrounding them but not too dark to not see. Sana and Dahyun lead the way to the back of the building where there was a special VIP area decorated with ballons, a huge "Happy birthday Nayeon" banner hanging on the wall. a few tables already occupied with people, her eyes spotting Jeongyeon and Jihyo by the bar, drinks in hand as they exchanged words a dark long haired girl and a blonde one.

A security guard let them in, Dahyun waving at a few people she knew lead them into a big round Sofa with enough space for the 6 of them. "wow, Dubu. I didn't know Nayeon was so loaded." Dahyun laughed under her breath and shook her head. "Neither did I, i don't have much time of knowing her despite the fact that we both arrived here almost at the same time." Sana nodded, her eyes glacing over to the bar. "do you guys want anything to drink?" Chaeyoung nodded, raising her hand. as Momo mimicked her actions. "Yes, please a mojito would be fine." Sana moved her eyes to Tzuyu and Mina "club sodas?" they both nodded sharing a laugh between them. "Momo, can you come with me?" pouting as Dahyun had been dragged away by a guest in the party. "Sure thing." They made their way to the bar. Sana leaned against the counter as she instructed the bartender what she'd like. "Hey!" Momo suddeny heard, she turned her head and met Jeongyeon's eyes. "Momo right?" she nodded, smiling lightly. "I'm jeongyeon, this is Jihyo" the short one with the bob cut smiled brightly and extended out her hand. Momo took it politely and looked back to Sana who was intently watching the young man prepare the drinks. "I'm glad you guys made it, we genuinely didn't think you'd show up, i mean" she laughed somewhat embarrasingly. "I know we haven't gotten the chance to have a proper conversation, besides the day at the pub where Sana asked us something." Jihyo nodded, laughing along with her. "Oh, yeah." Momo muttered awkwardly. "We thought i'd be good to come and have a good time." "where's the rest of you guys?" Jihyo added as she looked around looking for someone. "At the VIP lounge, over there" Momo pointed and saw Jihyo and Jeongyeon smile. "Oh, cool. we'll meet you guys there." they walked away, Momo seeing them head over there.

"Here, a mojito" Sana said, handing Momo her beverage. "Thanks Sana chan, let me help you with that." she took the two glasses of club soda in her free hand, following Sana back to where Mina, Chaeyoung and Tzuyu were. Momo looked surprised when she saw Jeongyeon sitting beside Mina as they chatted animatedly and Jihyo was sitting in front of Chaeyoung and Tzuyu, the three of them happily interacting. "Well, everyone seems to be getting along" Sana cooed as they walked into the lounge, handing everyone their drinks.

Momo went through her phone for a moment, taking small sips of her mojito as she typed a quick message to Hana apologizing for not being able to show up to their FaceTime session, she stuffed the phone back into the pocket of her jeans and turned her head to Mina. "any idea where the birthday girl is? we've been here for at least 20 minutes and i haven't seen her, have you?" Mina was about to answer when Jeongyeon weighed in shaking her head. "She likes to make and entrance." Jihyo spoke loudly from across the sofa. "This is typical Nayeon, late to her own party." Momo nodded slowly, her eyes scanning the room carefully. Chaeyoung and Tzuyu where quietly talking to each other as they enjoyed their drinks, Sana had dragged Dahyun to the dancefloor which made Momo crack a smile. and Jeongyeon seemed beyond entertained talking to Mina. She stood up, making her way out of the building and carefully wiggling herself between people, exhaling deeply when she made it out to the front of the establishment, wrapping her arms around herself, the wind was strong it gave her chills.

She leaned against the wall, watching the cars pass by and the different groups of people who walked out of club talk amongst each other, a Maserati suddenly pulling beside the sidewalk drawed Momo's attention from what she was doing, every pair of eyes in that place turned to watch the scene. a girl stepped out of the drivers seat, her long brown hair cascading on her back. she was wearing a black cocktail dress, not too short or revealing. it looked great on her, the sound of the heels against the pavement distracting Momo from her thoughts. Im Nayeon. THE Im Nayeon she looked stunning, as she held her purse and tried to make her way inside the place. Momo averted her eyes from her, trying to look busy, but cursing herself to her insides when she realized she had miserably failed. "Hey stranger." she looked up to meet Nayeon's eyes, a broad grin over her face, those bunny teeth in all their glory.

"Hey, happy birthday!" Momo breathed out feeling slightly intimidated and nervous around her yet she couldn't quite figure out. "Thanks” Nayeon shot back with a smile.” “what are you doing out here the party is inside?" she laughed nervously. Momo looked around, shrugging. "I know i just, came to get some air.." she paused hesitant on what to say next. "everyone's inside, they're waiting for you." Nayeon's eyes softened as she nodded. "I know, i know. walk with me?" Momo raised an eyebrow as she tried to figure out what Nayeon meant. "you shouldn't be out here, the wind's a bitch today plus i'm sure your friends must be wondering where you are." shit. Momo thought, she had walked out of there without letting Mina or Sana know where she was going. "yeah, you're right" Nayeon nodded leading the way, a few people walking up to her to congratulate her mid way, a minute later they were inside the lounge. she could feel the 6 pair of eyes on them watching them with interest. Jeongyeon and Jihyo walking up to the both of them. "Finally, so nice of you to show up." Nayeon rolled her eyes pulling them both into a hug. "you guys love me, stop complaining." she let go of the pair and turned her head to Momo. "I found her outside, on a very determined mission to catch a cold." Jeongyeon laughed softly then turned a little serious as she said "Mina was worried about you, you should go and let her know you're fine" Momo could feel Nayeon observing her as she was trying to figure out her next move. "Right." Momo replied, nodding a couple times before walking away from them, not before dedicating a look towards Nayeon, cackled with her friends. Momo's eyes now focused on Mina.

"Hey, where were you?" Mina looked up to Momo, as she approached the Sofa. "Just outside, getting some air." Mina's eyes narrowed softly, as she hummed to herself, patting the empty spot beside her. Momo complied, sitting beside her, she could feel Mina's urges to say something and turned her head to watch her. "What?" she said quietly, waiting for a reaction from the girl. "Nope, nothing I just can't help but wonder if you're regretting coming here." Momo scoffed softly shaking her head. "Nah, not at all. I guess i just felt left out for a minute, you were busy talking to Jeongyeon, Sana won't get away from Dahyun, and Chaeyoung and Tzuyu are pretty much one single person and they were also busy with Jihyo." Mina's smile growing into a playful grin. "Do i sense some... jealousy? she extended her index finger to poke Momo's cheek. "WHAT? no!" Momo almost yelled out in denial. "Relax, i'm just messing with you. Plus, Nayeon kept you company outside." Mina slurred hoping Momo wouldn't notice sudden change to her tone. "We met by chance, she had just shown up to her own birthday party and happened to find me there."

Sana barged in suddenly dropping her weight in between both Momo and Mina, wrapping her arms around their shoulders already evidently under the influence of alcohol. "so you two came all the way from home just to do the same shit you always do? talking and gossiping and mindlessly flirting?" Mina flinched at Sana's words, slapping her head before pushing the weight off her and into the space in the middle of them. Momo's eyes went big, frowning instantly as she turned to Sana. "What are you even on about? it's not even 2am and you're already talking nonsense." there was a brief silence. "Geez, relax..y'all really can't take a joke." Sana sighed, in disbelief. "the reason i came here in the first and interrupted whatever you two were rambling about is because Jihyo asked for everyone to gather around the table." she said pointing over where everyone was starting to come close to. "we're singing Nayeon a happy birthday" she pushed herself up and made her way over where Dahyun was.

Momo offered Mina a hand to help her stand up, glancing down to the high heels she was wearing along with a white summer dress. "you sure you're good in those?" Momo laughed softly as she walked over to the table. Mina adjusted the hem of her dress, nodding quickly. "Yeah, i'm okay. There's just huge possibility that you have to give me a piggyback ride back home." she smirked following Momo to the table. besides the 9 of them, there were also a few other faces they didn't recognize from the language center, probably another bunch Nayeon's friends. Nayeon stood in the center of the table, Jihyo and Jeongyeon on each arm. Where a big two floored cake sat still with a set of cute bunny decoration. Momo found it adorable, she seemed okay with being related to bunnies so much cause of the way her eyes lighted up as she looked down to the cake. Everybody started chanting "Happy Birthday" as her cheeks grew from the way she was smiling so big, she blew the candles and clapped everyone doing the same.

The dancefloor was filled with couples dancing, some grinding against each other, some swaying to the beat. It made Momo somewhat nostalgic. She missed the time she used to spent in the dancing studio after school. Dancing used to occupy 9 5% of her time and she wondered if she'd ever go back to being like that, so dedicated and invested onto something she genuinely loved, she thought as she devoured the piece of cake in front of her eyes, the sound of Mina's laughter filling up the room as she swayed with Jeongyeon who had come earlier and asked her to dance. a tipsy Sana pulling a shy Dahyun to the dancefloor as Closer by Ne-Yo played loudly through the clubs speakers. Chaeyoung and Tzuyu sat on their table laughing loudly as they playfully hit each other , their eyes beaming even from a far. Jihyo danced with herself swaying her hips along to the rhythm a glass of vodka held tightly in her hands.

Momo was glad Sana and Mina had clicked it off with Nayeon's friends, from Sana this didn't really surprised her, the younger one had a charm with people, no one didn't seem to resist her and she couldn't blame them since Sana was truly entertaining in every sense of the word. Mina on the other hand was really reserved and even a little introverted but she seemed to really enjoy Jeongyeon's company. Momo on the other hand, had sat down with 3 pieces of cake very welll determined to eat all of them by herself as she bobbed her head to the sound of the music, she was already on the last piece and she had no idea what had come over her, she was used to eating a lot but 3 pieces of cake even for her was a lot. Maybe the mojito had made her hungry, she thought as she proceeded to take her last bite of cake for the night, her brows creasing as the shadow of someone standing in front of her blocked the lights from her eyes. "leave some for the rest of the guests, Momo" the silhouette said with a bright smile.

"Nayeon, I-" Momo was such a handle of nerves, she almost dropped the cake by Nayeon's feet, thanking the heavens she didn't and somehow managed to place it aside in the small center table. "Hey! it's okay, i was just joking." she sat down beside Momo, her delicate hands resting on her lap. "How come you're not dancing with the rest of them?" she gestured a hand towards the dancefloor. Momo nodded watching an intoxicated Sana hang onto Dahyun's neck for dear life, a light smile growing on her thing lips as she turned her attention back to the older girl. "I could be asking you the same thing. Nayeon nodded, deafeted this time, the smile never leaving her lips. "touché" Momo grinned playfully. "so, can i get you drink? that's the least you could do after causing me a headache last time we had ran into each other." Momo looked down embarrased, laughing nervously. "i'm sorry about that, and sure" Nayeon stood up, directing herself to the bar where she asked for two glasses of vodka, returning to where Momo sat moments shorty handing her the glass, taking the space next to her. "It's been a month since i arrived here and it has been great so far but sometimes i feel really homesick.." she said as she brought the glass to her lips. Nayeon must have noticed the confused look on Momo's eyes so she continued "you must be wondering why i came here, interrupted you while you binged on cake" she mentioned with a laugh. "but.." there was a pause a she took another sip of her drink. "you remind me of myself not so long ago when i arrived here." her delicate features turning serious without dropping the small smile on her lips. "so i thought i'd come here and get to know you." Momo didn't know why, out of all people Nayeon could be holding a conversation with she chose her, despite the fact that she had just explained herself, there was this aura of mystery that surrounded Nayeon, Momo knew in her heart she felt curious to figure it out.

They called it a night before 3am, Sana had had too much to drink and Mina wasn't having it, she was annoyed at how Sana knowing she had low alcohol tolerance still decided to ask for 10 rounds of shots for HERSELF. Dahyun was deeply embarrased by her little amount of character as she felt guilty for Sana's current state. "i'm sorry Mina, i really should've stopped her.." Mina shook her head, dismissing the silver haired girl's apology. "you couldn't have known, it's okay just, help me carry her outside, Nayeon offered to drive us all home" Momo stood outside, as she witnessed a very pissed off Mina carrying Sana along with Jeongyeon and Dahyun as if she was a sack of potatoes into back of Nayeon's white maserati. "just make sure she doesn't throw up..I won't be able to handle that." she said making a disgusted face. "Are you sure you want to cross town just drive us home?" Momo asked worriedly making sure Nayeon wasn't feeling pressured to do this, her special day was over but she must be tired as the rest of them. "Of course i'm sure, how can i just drive to my apartment knowing you guys are walking the streets carrying Sana like that?" she shook her head opening the passengers door as she walked around the car. "hop in." she said getting into the drivers seat. Momo climbed in the seat beside her, looking back to see Sana half asleep across Dahyun and Mina's lap, Tzuyu with Chaeyoung in her lap since there wasn't that much space.

20 minutes later, a very concerned Dahyun climbed out of the car followed by Tzuyu and Chaeyoung. the two of them getting ahead of Dahyun and walking into their house not before waving goodbye and thanking Nayeon for the ride.  
"will you text me when you guys get home?" Mina nodded, smiling reassuringly. "do expect some paranoid texts from this one " Momo said gesturing her thumb back to Sana who Mina had cautiously laid on the seat beside her. "she will be dying to know if she made a fool of herself, say yes." Dahyun scrunched up her nose, waving her hand dissmisively. "don't be mean, i really hope she's okay, Thanks Nayeon! sorry for ruining your birthday, see you guys on Monday!" was the last thing Dahyun said before disappearing into her house.

A while shortly Nayeon was pulling up in front of their house, Mina quickly getting out of the car ready to drag Sana out using every ounce of strenght in her body. Momo looked over to Nayeon who had a serene expression on her face. "I'll help Mina get Sana into the house, be right back." Momo climbed out of the passengers seat placing her arms under Sana's armpits, Mina holding onto her legs they made their way to the porch, Mina using her hand to push the door open, trying not make any noise that could disrupt anyone's sleep, they made their way upstairs, into Sana's bedroom. Momo carefully laying her down on the mattress. "I'll take it from here." Mina said softly, beginning to remove Sana's shoes, and placing the covers over her. "Thank Nayeon for me, will you?" Momo nodded slowly, kindly smiling at Mina before disappering from the room, she walked down the stairs and outside of the house where she could see Nayeon from the small distance leaning against her car while she typed something in her phone, immediately putting it away the second she felt Momo approaching. "She's sleeping like a baby now." Nayeon laughed softly, murmuring. "Thank god." "Thank you..for tonight" Nayeon studied Momo's gestures as she spoke. "for keeping me company, i, um, i'm glad to know a little bit more about you and of course, thank you for the ride." Nayeon nodded softly crossing her arms over her chest. "You have nothing to thank me for Momo, actually if you have to thank anyone, that's yourself. Our talk was the most entertaining part of my party" there was a pause as Nayeon looked deep in thought. "besides the cake of course." Momo laughed, shaking her head slowly. "if you say so then." "I better get going, wouldn't want to keep Jeongyeon and Jihyo waiting, they'd murder me." Momo moved her head to the side, looking convinced. "I have no doubt, will you let me know when you're home?."

Momo shut her eyes, feeling her whole body tense up as she felt embarrasment washing over her. why did you even say that? God. Nayeon gasped silently, nodding hear head softly keeping her eyes fixed on Momo. instead of saying anything else, Nayeon extended her arm in front of the black haired girl in front of her handing her her phone. "here, type your number. i'll let you know when i'm home." Momo eased up, licking her lips nervously as she took the device from Nayeon's hands catching a glimpse of her long fingers and neat manicure. She held in her breath as she quickly typed her phone into the contact list, handing the phone back to Nayeon. "Alright them, i better get going." Nayeon mumbled. "are you busy tomorrow? the girls and I planned to go to Jéan-Dore beach. I'm pretty sure Jihyo invited Dahyun and Chaeyu" Momo grinned at the fusion of the two names. "If Sana's feeling better, she and Mina and can come along too." she stared at Momo expectantly. "Sure. i'll let them know, see you Nayeon."

She watched Nayeon get into her Maserati and turn on the engine as she allowed the car warm up for a few seconds. she poked her head out of the window waving a gentle goodbye. Momo waved back chuckling softly, seeing her disappear down the street.. Momo rushed back into the house, despite the Summer being in full force, the nights were cold and windy. When she reached the top of the stairs everything was quiet, assuming Mina had also went to bed she decided not to be a bother, as she walked into her bedroom an sudden feeling of overwhelm came over her, she didn't know why, she couldn't explain it. She tried to ignore it, shaking her head as she walked to the bathroom.

After a taking a warm 15 minute shower, her muscles now relaxed. she thought that might had been what she felt earlier, not really sure if she was just saying it to convince herself not to think otherwise. she dried herself off sitting down on the bed as she jumped into her pj's, plugging the blower in to dry her hair. Once she was finished, she took her phone from the nighstand unlocking it quickly so she could text her family goonight on their family groupchat, her eyes adjusting to the light on the displaying on the screen, her eyebrows furrowing slightly once she got a new notification from an number she didn't recognize.

**UNKNOWN NUMBER(3:10am)**

Hi, stranger.  
got home already, safe and sound.  
just letting you know, as you requested.  
~ N

she read throught the text, once, twice. thrice. "Nayeon.." she said quietly to herself not even realizing she had said it her name out loud and not in her head instead. A few minutes passed until she slid her finger across the screen, her fingertips tapping on add new contact, quickly typing "Nayeon🐰" she chuckled to herself as she looked over the contact name, pressing save.  
sliding her fingers over the characters, typing something back quickly.

**UNKNOWN NUMBER(3:25)**

Hey, thank you for that.  
sleep tight nayeon!

Nayeon read Momo's reply, the corners of her mouth curling up slightly as she placed her phone down beside the empty space in her bed. She didn't lie, she had genuinely enjoyed herself today and it was all because of Momo despite the younger one not believing it. Nayeon's life style was so different from hers, she could tell. Even though she didn't knew much about the Japanese girl or anything at all except for the elementals she could feel it everytime she looked at Momo, which she had, several times.. Momo was different. Nayeon's life back in Korea was pure thrill and excitement not as good as people would think that'd turn out to be hence the reason she was laying in this bed right now, miles and miles from Seoul her hometown supposedly learning about a language she perfectly handled since she was in highschool. sending her away was just her parents lame excuse for an intervention, Jihyo and Jeongyeon both knew it. The three of them had grown up together back in Seoul and when she broke the news about leaving to live abroad for a while, they decided to followed her. There was nothing they hadn't seen or experienced in Seoul, they've been everywhere. Canada was just another adventure for them. Nayeon dozed off after a while of overthinking.

Sunday morning came and Momo was woken up by the abrupt sound of desperate knocks on her door. She removed her eye mask, frowning instantly as she reluctantly pushed herself out of the bed and towards the door, cursing under her breath before swinging the door open. Her dark pair of eyes met Sana's who had strange look on her face, one that was a mixture between curiosity and concern.  
"You look like shit." Momo muttered, visibly annoyed. "Gee, thanks Momoring" she shot back walking into the older girl's bedroom bumping her shoulder accidentally as she went past her. "I don't recall inviting you to come in" Momo turned to her, shutting the door. "I invited myself in cause like you said, I look like shit, feel like shit, i woke up with the same clothes from last night, I have a bunch of missed calls and texts from Dahyun and Chaeyoung and i need to know what happened."  
Momo's eyes softened after hearing Sana, shaking her head slowly as she sat down on her bed. "do you seriously not remember anything from last night?" the blonde shook her head as she bit down on her lower lip, looking scared of what Momo was going to say next. "well, you were dancing your ass off with Dahyun, a shot became 2 shots, 2 shots became 3 and so on, you do know how to count right?" Sana fell back in Momo's mattress groaning loudly as she shoved one of the pillows on her face. "and no one had the decency to stop me?" Momo scoffed.

"Dahyun doesn't know you enough to know you have a low alcohol tolerance that you decide to completly ignore and neglect and still drink anyways." Sana winced lightly , feeling upset with herself for her little self control "anything else? did i make a fool out of myself in front of any of you?" her eyes found Momo's a glimpse of hope behind them. "No, Sana you didn't do anything to make yourself look like a fool in front of Dahyun if that's what you truly wish to know." Momo answered as she rolled her eyes.

"if anything.." she continued. "she was really worried about you and took care of you as long as she could, plus she kind of blamed herself. Of course we didn't let her put such thing on herself, we let her know this was your doing and your doing only." Momo grinned waiting for a reaction. "Glad to know i have such thoughtful friends, what would i do without you?" she muttered ironically. "In that case, thank you Momoring. You were of plenty help." Momo bowed her head lightly towards the blonde. "anytime" she said cheekily. "by the way, Nayeon invited us to the beach today, Jean-Dr- " Momo cut herself off, dismissing the word with a wave of her hand. "i'll ask her to text me the address, are you in or are you too embarrased to show your face to the world cause, Dahyun is sure as hell going to be there." Sana's eyes lit up at the mere sound of the silver haired girl's name, it was adorable. She wondered if she'd ever feel like that about someone.

"I'm in, have you seen Mina though? I woke up extra early feeling really hungry and hungover and when i met Yoonjeong at the dinner table she mentioned Mina has passed by for her breakfast quickly and left." she said in with curiosity in her tone. Momo frowned lightly, Mina wasn't one to leave without telling either of them, it was probably just an emergency right? "That's odd, but we can always call and ask her." Sana nodded slowly. "can you call her? i'm worried but i still feel the universe is spinning at 100 miles per hour so i could really use a nap" Momo narrowed her eyes in disbelief gesturing Sana out of the room. "i can't believe you right now, you woke me up and now that can't go back to sleep you just say you want to go and take a nap? fuck you." Sana giggled as she ran down the hallway and into her bedroom. Momo shut the door behind her and took a few steps towards her nightstand picking up her phone, looking for Mina's contact name and quickly tapping on the dial button .

Mina lifted her gaze from the croissant on her plate and the mug of coffee right beside it, raising her eyebrows curiously as she saw Momo's name flashing on her phone's screen. "Good morning to you unnie." she grinned as she waiting for the older girls voice to appear on the other side of the line. "Hey, good morning! uh" Momo paused for a minute. "Sana and I were wondering where you went, apparently she woke up and couldn't find you anywhere" Mina's laugh echoed through the speakers as she spoke. "yeah, i'm sorry about that. It was very last minute, Jeongyeon called and asked me to have breakfast with her " Momo nodded despite Mina not being able to see her. "oh cool it's just Sana was worried about about you and honestly, so was I. you've never bailed on us for breakfast." Momo giggled hearing Mina's quiet laugh on the other side of the line. "Well Momo, there's a first time for everything isn't it?" she said teasingly. "no, just kidding." she clarified. "I had a great time with Jeongyeon last night and well, who was i to say no to her kind invitation?" "yeaaaah, right." Momo teased again, a devilish smile on her face, which she thanking the Gods silently that Mina couldn't see her right now. "Alright then, i'll let you get back to your date, i just had some quick information to share, Nayeon invited the three of us to the beach. She hasn't been clear about the details yet but i wanted to know if you'd want to come." Mina took a sip of her coffee with her free hand, preventing it from going cold and nearly choking at the word date "Oh yeah, Jeongyeon already filled me in on that, i said i'd go" "see you there then, say hi to your girlfriend for me." Momo laughed hard as she hung up, keeping Mina from even trying to articulate words.

"God, give me strenght." Mina muttered under her breath, shifting on her seat as Jeongyeon eyed her carefully. "Is something wrong?" she asked curiously, taking a bite from her croissant. Mina squeezed her eyes tight for a second, regaining composture quickly, offering Jeongyeon a warm reassuring smile. "yeah, it's just Momo and Sana. i love them, they've been the closest thing to family i've had ever since i got here but i swear they get on my nerves and it takes a lot, A LOT." she raised her voice slightly. "to get me to lose my patience." Jeongyeon chuckled, sipping from her coffee as she nodded as in she seeming agree. "oh i know what you mean." Mina raised an eyebrow. "what? do Nayeon and Jihyo get on your nerves too?" Jeongyeon shook her head quickly. "No, I get on theirs.." she stated. "specially on Jihyo's" her light smile breaking into a toothy grin. "it's hilarious." Mina laughed quietly, shaking her head in disbelief.

**Momo🍑 (11:53am)**

Morning, Momo here, hope you rested last night.  
i was wondering if you could let me know  
the details about today's gathering  
time and place.

Nayeon placed the glass of orange juice aside as she picked up her mobile device from the island in her kitchen, a soft yet visible smile forming on her thick lips. "Woah, what the fuck was that?" Jihyo exclamed from across her chair, the spoonful of cereal in the air as she looked consterned and curious.  
"what was what?" Nayeon frowned lightly dismissing Jihyo's observation , typing a quick reply.

**Nayeon🐰 (12:05pm)**

good morning, momo  
yeah sure, 151 Circuit Gilles Villeneuve  
Jean-Doré beach.  
2:00pm, see you there. x

"stop playing dumb with me , Im." Jihyo shot back at the older girl, her eyes focused on her cereal bowl as she continued speaking. "i've practically known you since we were in the womb so, you either drop your little" she made quotations with her fingers "i don't know what you're talking about" act and spill the beans or i'm going to get it out of you the hard way and you know i'll eventually succeed" she warned. Nayeon growled under her breath, despite her being the oldest, Jihyo could be really persuasive and persistent. She knew she wouldn't let it go and it wasn't even a big deal, she deeply regretted grabbing her phone moments ago. "It was just Momo asking for the details for today's bonfire" Jihyo nodded slowly, lifting up her chin as she locked eyes with Nayeon. "you seem to have already grown a soft spot for her huh?" Nayeon observed Jihyo's every movement, relaxing her muscles when she heard Jihyo laugh and continue eating her cereal. "I wouldn't say that just yet, it's just..she's just different, her vibes, her presence." Nayeon said trying to find the right words to describe what she thought when she laid eyes on Momo. "She's so chill and exudes this calmness that's somehow appealing, like she's keeping a bunch of secrets from everyone, i don't know, i think she's great." she paused, faking nonchalance "they all are, Sana's quite the character" she said smirking as she continued. "Haven't had the chance to get to know Mina that much, maybe today i will, if Jeongyeon allows me of course." Jihyo shook her head, laughing under her breath. "right? I had never seen her like that before, i mean, she did tell me she couldn't get her eyes off one of the japanese girls from class #3 but I genuinely thought she was talking about Sana." Jihyo's laugh died slowly as she turned a little serious, focusing her eyes back on Nayeon, staring silently deep in thought.

Dahyun knocked twice on the front door, looking back once to see Tzuyu picking some ground flowers while Chaeyoung stared in awe. The door swinging open brought her back to reality when a tall man with a funny hair style greeted her excitedly. "Oh hi, i'm sorry is this where Sana lives?" she scratched her haid nervously, relaxing her muscles once the man in front of her nodded as he called out for Sana. "you're welcome to come in, if you want to, i can't promise she won't take long.." he laughed awkwardly. "Oh, no. We're kind of in a rush but thank you really." She smiled brightly at the man who nodded with a smile, before walking away. Dahyun peeked her head through the front door as she saw an energetic Sana rushing down the steps and before she could say a word she felt the blonde's arms coiling around her neck , pulling her into a hug. "HI" she chirped resting her chin on Dahyun's shoulder blade. "Hey" her voiced muffled against Sana's top, an arm wrapping around her body returning the hug, the other girl letting go after a moment.  
"you look so different from last night" she teased with a smile. "are you sure you're feeling better?" Sana nodded picking her bag from the floor and swinging it over her shoulder. "yeah, i-" she paused, looking down at her feet. "i'm sorry for the mess i was last night, i never intended for you to see me like that" Dahyun lifted her right hand, dismissing it. "Hey, i'm sure it won't happen again. I'm just glad you're okay, let's get going. No wait, where's tweedledum and mama hen?" Sana chuckled at Dahyun's choice of nicknames for Momo and Mina

Momo walked out of the door shortly, a hand bag dangling from her arm. "Hi dubu" she said her eyes on Dahyun, as she teasingly shot Sana a look before walking past them. Dahyun's cheeks tinted red as she watched Sana's pleading eyes. "Hey momo unnie." she shot back at Momo who was already cheerfully talking to both Chaeyoung and Tzuyu. "i'm sorry, they might have heard me calling you that." Sana admitted. Dahyun shook her hand, grinning. "it's okay, Sana , calm down." Mina walked out to the porch, shutting the door behind her. "I heard that, Dahyun-ah" she tried to sound serious as Dahyun just smiled at her, disarming her completly before pinching her cheeks "you're just too adorable to scold" Sana rolled her eyes at the exchange "can we go now?" she said before walking between Dahyun and Mina who gave her a confused look.

Momo was thankful Dahyun had decided to rent a mini van, she thought it was genius. Somehow she sensed there would be more to those simple beach plans Nayeon mentioned and she wouldn't want her bothering with them again if things turned out like last night. She turned her head to the pair beside her, and smiled sheepishly at the sight of Chaeyoung dragging her thumbs across Tzuyu's cheeks with sunblock on them. It was surely a beautiful day outside, the clouds seemed like cotton candy and the sun was bright at the top of the sky. They arrived 30 minutes later after gotten lost for a moment as Dahyun wouldn't trust the gps. the beach wasn't too crowded which were good news, a few families here and there, kids splashing in the water, a couple surfers in the distance, they pulled up by the side walk. All of them hopping out of the van quickly, crossing the street to get to the sand, Chaeyoung being the first of them to remove her sandals, Sana and Tzuyu started to mimic her, Momo's eyes starting to scan around the place in search of Nayeon. following the sound of the music that came from the right side of the beach.

"over there, guys." Momo gestured with her hand as they all began to walk in that direction. Jeongyeon was the first who caught Momo's eyes in the distance, she started to run towards them catching up quickly. "Great you guys made it." her eyes almost immediately traveled to Mina. "Hi." she said quietly, trying hard to make it a general greeting but Momo knew it was mostly directed towards her friend. The atmosphere turning awkward for a minute, Jeongyeon seemed to realize what happened when she spoke. "are you guys hungry? It's typical for canadians to eat barbecue on summer, there's all the food you could think of and beverages." Dahyun squealed happily. "cool, let's go." they approached closer. The sight of some unknown people didn't go unnoticed. Jeongyeon beckoned someone with her fingers, two girls approaching quickly. "This is Lisa and Jisoo guys , they go to a different language center but we met through the daily after class activies." everyone said hi politely, waving softly at them with a smile on their faces, as they walked off to get some drinks.

Chaeyoung slid her hands down Tzuyu's long arm, stopping at her wrist a she locked her fingers around it. "let's go see the water." she started to walk towards the shore, Tzuyu quietly complying with the shorter one, as she sat down on the sand, not paying mind to her summer dress getting dirty. "Do you think Dahyun realizes how much Sana likes her?" Tzuyu dipped her feet deeper into the sand, flinching lightly when she saw a small wave come at her the water losing force almost immediately. "I don't know, Chae." she said honestly. "Sana's pretty obvious but she's also a huge flirt. knowing Dahyun she'll think this is just how she always is." Chaeyoug nodded, Tzuyu had a point. "Damn, how come you're the youngest, prettiest AND the smartest?" Tzuyu shook her head, nudging Chaeyoung with her elbow. Chaeyoung admired the sight of taller girl's side profile, she was truly a work of art the heavens took their sweet time into making. "you're staring.." Tzuyu said, ,smiling so brightly her dimple showed, her eyes still focused on the water, trying not to succumb to the shorter one's big doe eyes on her. "I'm gazing, it's different.." Chaeyoung defended herself running a hand through her hair. "should i get us both a drink?" Tzuyu simply nodded as she heard the shorter one pushing herself up, cleaning her knees as she walked way.

Momo flicked the top lid of the beer open, as she brought it to her lips admiring the water from a far, as she saw Chaeyoung approaching. "Hey mom, can you pass me two of those?" Momo leaned down to the mini fridge filled with ice and beverages, picking out two cold beers and passing them to the shorter one in front of her. "here you go, i didn't take Tzuyu for the beer type of girl" Momo laughed, watching Chaeyoung smile ear-to-ear "you'd be surprised how much she used to drink back in Taiwan, ever since she moved to Korea she stopped but i can always convince her to have a beer with me, once in a while." Momo nodded slowly, a short pause before she said. "I think you could convince her to jump off a cliff with you at this point" Chaeyoung blushed, staring down to her feet, shifting them playfully. "you really think so?" Momo looked over to Tzuyu who had begun building a sand castle. Chaeyoung followed Momo's eyes over to the taller girl. "I know so." Momo confessed. "now, go have those beers, they'll go warm and that's disgusting." she said scrunching up her nose, making Chaeyoung laugh, turning around to walk over to Tzuyu.

"That was cute.." Momo heard from behind her now able to recognize that voice. Nayeon. she was wearing a white crop top, two straps holding it in place around her neck, shorts and a pair of sandals, a breath caught in Momo's throat, as she managed to say. "what?" Nayeon grinned, shaking her head disapprovingly. "you know what." she paused for a moment, taking a sip of the red solo cup in her hand. "They arrived here around the same time i did, i haven't seen them separated ever since. Their eyes always seem to say something their mouths never will, but perhaps one of these days, that'll change thanks to you." Momo put a lot of thought into Nayeon's words, taking a glance over to the pair, Chaeyoung on her knees as she shaped the castle with her hands, Tzuyu seemed to be looking for something in the sand. "you really have all of us figured out, don't you?" Momo turned her attention back to Nayeon, who fake gasped taking a hand to her chest. "you make me sound like a stalker, that's not the case" Nayeon defended herself, the smile never leaving her lips. "I have eyes, that's all."

Momo admired her features, her eyes reviewing each part of her face. she was the oldest among them but everything about her face screamed youth, so delicate and perfect. "Mina seems to be having a blast with Jeongyeon." the older girl noted, bringing Momo out of her own head as she heard Mina screaming in the short distance as Jeongyeon splashed water all over her, the both of them dying of laughter. "right? she bailed on me and Sana this morning for breakfast with Jeongyeon, i was honestly kind of offended" Momo joked hearing a soft laugh escape Nayeon's lips. "oh, jealous and protective friend dutties on, i see." Nayeon teased, a smirk now adorning her mouth. Momo shot her an annoyed look before shaking her head and scoffing. "i was just joking but , it's hard for me when a routine is broken, my whole life back in japan was a routine, i knew what to do every day every hour of the day." "sounds boring" Nayeon interrumpted, no harm in her eyes. "don't worry, i agree." Momo laughed sadly downing the rest of liquid in her beer can placing it inside the plastic bag they were using as trash.

"but hey, cheer up..I can assure you that during our time here, we'll have fun.." She said, almost as a whisper, realizing what she had said so she added. "all of us..obviously" Momo stared into her big brown orbs, they shined so brightly. "I hope so if not might as well throw myself off Mina's balcony. Nayeon truly gasped this time, smacking her hand against Momo's shoulder. "Ha, ha. cause the thought of you scattered on the pavement is funny.." Momo shook her hand and laughed, lifting a hand to show a signs of surrender. "shit, alright. my bad"  
Momo's fingers curled around the hem of her top, lifting it up as she revealed the sports bra she wore under it. Tossing the piece of clothing to the sand, beginning to stretch her arms, and legs. Nayeon eyed her curiously, her eyes travelling all over the younger's figure. She clearly worked out or practiced some sort of sport, Nayeon thought she was so athletic and in shape. Suddenly almost choking against her cup when she found Momo's eyes locked in hers, a question in her eyes. "I'll join them for a swim" she said pointed behind her where Jihyo, Dahyun, Sana, Mina and Jeongyeon seemed to have a wrestling contest. Do you want to come?" Nayeon placed the cup down, dragging her palm against her mouth to clean the remains of liquid off her face. "Sure." her voice hoarse.

They both kicked off their sandals, walking over to the water, Jihyo watching them approach so she shouted. "get in the water, you cowards." Nayeon rolled her eyes, shouting back. "don't you see me coming you idiot?" Jihyo laughed over Jeongyeon's shoulders as she wrestled Jennie who was on top of Lisa's, the whole scene looked like a cat fight. Jihyo eventually pushing Jennie down in to the water. As they got to the shore, Nayeon saw Momo quickly get in, and dive down into the water, appearing to the surface shortly, her long wet hair scattered over her face as she pushed it back to get a better view. "get in, you fuckhead. What are you waiting for?" Jihyo shouted from the water. Nayeon was too distracted by the sight of Momo she remained still, giving up after a while and sitting down close to the shore observing her friends from a far.

A huge splash of water landed on Momo's face a little short after she emerged from the water. "HI, MOMORING" Sana's voice echoed through her ears as she tried to use her hands to wipe off the water from her eyes. "Geez, Satang you almost blinded me." Sana laughed swimming closer to her. "don't be overdramatic, that barely did something." Momo squinted her eyes trying to adjust her sight. "fuck, you're so annoying." Momo grunted. "you love me, shut up." Sana said chirpily as she took some strands of hair out of Momo's eyes. "there, all better." "Where's Dahyun and why are you pestering her?" Sana glanced over to Dahyun who was talking animously with Jisoo. her eyes falling to the water, as she shrugged. "she's busy, plus i missed you." Momo eyed Sana curiously, raising an eyebrow. "i missed you too but you sure everything's okay?" Sana nodded slowly. "yeah, of course it's just.." Momo smiled, shaking head her a little. "what?" she said. "Fine." she sighed out in defeat. "i may or may not be a little jealous that i don't have Dahyun's attention right now" Momo laughed harder than she intended. Sana panicked, her eyes widening as she shoved Momo lightly. "fuck, be quiet. See this is why i didn't want to say anything." she pouted, frowning softly. "Sana, it's okay...it's just so funny to see you all jealous over Jisoo, let me tell you what." Momo paused, craning her head towards Dahyun. "go, try to join the conversation, ease up, Sana. Jisoo doesn't even go to our same school." Sana nodded, determinatedly. "Thanks momoring." she said before swimming away.

Momo was about to walk out of the water when she saw Jihyo, Lisa and Jennie looking very suspicious as they approached Nayeon, smiles of mischief on their lips, they ran fast, Lisa and Jennie grabbing Nayeon's legs . "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING? LET ME GO" she said between teeth as Jihyo took care of her torso, the three of them bringing her into the water between laughter and violently throwing her up. She fell down into the water, her arms dangling all over the place, the look on Jihyo's face instantly changing as she seemed to regret her actions. Lisa and Jisoo retreated slowly, their scared eyes focused on the scene. They seemed frozen , and unable to move. Momo ran quickly to where she could see Nayeon's arms above the water, diving down as she dragged her body into her arms, taking advantage of her light weight under water, Nayeon's arms wrapping around her neck almost immediately, she was coughing violently and her eyes darted around like she was lost. Jihyo approached Momo quickly. "Shit, Nayeon i'm so sorry, we didn't mean to, we thought it'd be fun to get you wet, that's all.." Momo frowned slightly when Nayeon didn't speak, her eyes spotted a beach chair not that far away from where the barbecue was, she knew where she was heading now. She could hear Jihyo's loud and angry voice behind her, apparently blaming the iniciative on Lisa and Jisoo. She set Nayeon down on the chair gently running a hand through hair hair, pushing it back to allow the older girl a better view. "let me get you a towel." Momo turned around to find Jeongyeon and Mina approaching, the look on their faces full of shock and concern. "is she okay?" Jeongyeon spoke first, glacing behind Momo to get a sight of Nayeon who had her knees pressed againts her chest and her arms curled around herself. "I don't know, she seems okay overall i just think she went in shock, she clearly wasn't expecting that, at all." Jeongyeon sighed softly as Mina spoke. "are those her things? i'll get the towel." Jeongyeon nodded towards the bag Mina pointed not too far away from them. She walked off to get them when Jeongyeon added. "I'll break those three apart before it gets ugly, thanks Momo, you really acted fast." She turned on her heel to walk towards an angry Jihyo and two guilt looking Lisa and Jisoo.

Momo turned around, heading over to the chair, slowly sitting down beside Nayeon, who shoot her eyes up to her, a deep breath leaving her lips as she spoke after a while. "Thank you." Momo was about to answer when Mina cleared her throat softly, handing Momo the towel not before asking. "How do you feel? are you okay?" she said worriedly. Nayeon smiled softly, rubbing her eyes and nodding slowly. "yeah, i live another day." Mina laughed her gummy smile full on display. "Well, i'm glad to hear that. I'll see what Jeongyeon set herself up to." she said before walking off.

Momo took the towel, spreading it wide before wrapping it around Nayeon's shoulders, trying to make her warm. Nayeon's eyes focused on Momo's every move, a soft smile forming on her lips. "perfect timing." she murmured quietly. "what?" Momo said confusedly, her eyes locking on Nayeon's. "You, coming to the rescue in perfect timing." Momo laughed quietly shaking her head. "you were really lucky, things really didn't look good for you" Nayeon laughed out loud, nodding softly. "I know how to swim, but i was caught off guard" she said in her defense. Momo eyed her curiously, she didn't seem mad at their friends at all, this intrigued her. "I know, but you're fine now so." Momo dismissing the situation. "yeah, thanks to you" she said cheerfully poking Momo's bare stomach. She winced slightly, covering herself up pretending to be in pain. "Hey! don't take it out on me, go beat the fuck out of Jihyo" Nayeon laughed harder, shaking her head fast. "Nah, i'm sure they didn't mean any harm." Momo nodded slowly. "you're too much of a pure soul huh?" Nayeon kept quiet for a minute, she looked deep in thought. "maybe" she said, her eyes connecting with with Momo's. "just like you.." Momo stared back into Nayeon's eyes, full of questions and in a turmoil of feelings she didn't knew how to explain she just knew there was something about Nayeon, something that drew her to the older girl and she was excited to find out why.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> first of all, thank you to each of you who took the time to read. I wasn't expecting much attention and i got more than expected. 
> 
> you're welcome to leave your thoughts, concerns, guesses or anything else you feel like sharing post read. 
> 
> you can find me on twitter as foolishcabello, chapter 3 will be up next friday. ;)


	3. unlocked feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a while of being around each other, will Momo realize what's that on the back of her mind whenever she sees the older girl? Will Nayeon finally succumb to what her heart knows but her mouth won't admit? Will they give in to fear?

2 months had passed since what happened at the beach, Momo had to admit things changed a lot since back then, her chest pinching with a slight feeling of guilt and shame as she spoke to Hana through FaceTime, she could see her older sister examining her every movement as in she knew there was just so much more to what Momo was sharing, the younger one feeling relieved when her sister didn't push it but suddenly her mother's face appeared on the screen as she had snatched the phone from Hana's hands.

"Hey sweetie, how's it going? Tell me everything" Momo inhaled deeply, there was just no way she could avoid to relieve her mom's curiosity. A frown forming between her eyebrows as she heard. "Momo? is everything okay?" she cursed silently, she had spaced out in thought. "yeah, everything's great!" her soft lips curling into soft smile. "tomorrow's labor day and since it lands on friday, we're getting a long weekend, the girls made plans of visiting Toronto, it's an 8 hour bus trip but we rented a van big enough for the 9 of us" her mother's eyes forming a thin line as she grinned brightly. "wow, sounds like you're going to have a lot of fun"

Fun. Momo thought to herself, she remembered Nayeon's promise back in her birthday party. She thought about how they had grew closer since that day at the beach, how they kept in touch everyday when they weren't together, how Nayeon always stayed up late on the phone with her when Momo couldn't sleep, her insomnia had gotten worse as time went by. And she definitely thought about how everytime Momo felt overwhelmed by the daily routines or so homesick she could cry, Nayeon would lock eyes with her in class or somewhere in the hallways and she would immediately feel that unexplainable sense of relief washing over her.

"of course, mom" was all she managed to reply.  
After what seemed to be the longest 5 minutes Momo had ever experienced, she ended the call placing her phone down on the table of the center's cafeteria. She always used part of the lunch time to speak to her family, it had become a habit and it was the best moment for them to reach out, since the time different. 

Momo lifted her eyes from her hands, to watch both Sana and Dahyun sharing a mountain of fries in a table across from hers, Jeongyeon, Mina and Jihyo focused on their poutines considered Canada's national dish consisting of fries, chunks of cheese and gravy sauce. She was amazed of how time had joined the 9 of them closer together, Sana and Dahyun, Jeongyeon and Mina, Chaeyoung and Tzuyu. All of them having their own love affairs to deal with, some of them a little more complicated than the others, Jihyo was the voice of reason in the group, always so intent of doing the right thing, keeping everyone in check and handing out great pieces of advice. 

A smile was slowly forming on Momo's lips as she stared at them in the small distance, jolting all of a sudden when the weight of someone dropping down beside her in the table brought her back to reality. She knew who it was, her head shaking disapprovingly turning herself to the person now beside her without letting the smile fall from her lips  
"what is it with you always sneaking up on me? you'll kill me one of these days". Nayeon chuckled, rolling her eyes as she took her club sandwich out of the plastic envelope. "Now you're just being dramatic momoring" she may or may not have heard Sana call her that during one of their group gatherings, adopting the nickname for her own personal use ever since. 

"please tell me you packed already.." the older one plead out before taking a bite of her sandwich. She eyed Momo carefully, as she awaited for a response. Momo scratched her head softly, avoiding those big bright eyes that so looked at her filled with hope. " I wouldn't want to lie to you, Nayeonnie.." she mumbled out quickly. Nayeon swallowed, placing half sandwich over the table, sighing in slight disappointment. "i'll come over and help you, is that okay?" Momo nodded dedicating Nayeon a soft lopsided smile. "you don't have to do that you know.." she added. Nayeon scoffed, shaking her head lightly "Oh I know, but I want to." she nodded firmly her eyes locked with Momo's, the younger one inhaled deeply, keeping her breath in her chest. The smell of Nayeon's coconut invading her nostrils. "Fine" Momo finally breathed out. 

They reached last period quickly, Jihyo rose from her chair swinging her bag over her shoulder, her eyes spotting Chaeyoung picking her notebooks from the chair and mindlessly pushing everything inside her backpack, a frown forming on her forehead which didn't go unnoticed by the older girl. She approached her slowly, tapping her on the shoulder, a gentle smile on her lips once Chaeyoung met her eyes. She was a pretty chill person and always seemed cheerful. Today wasn't the case. "you okay Chae?" Jihyo studied her features silently. Chaeyoung shrugged nonchalantly her eyes focused on the door, that's when it hit Jihyo, who violently turned her head to the doorframe, usually there would be a very impatient Tzuyu, a soft smile adorning her lips as she waited for Chaeyoung, everyday, religiously. But not today... 

"where's tzuyu?" 

"she's home, I tried to prevent her from slipping classes but her dog, Gucci turned 10 a couple days ago, she has always been very attached to him and it's the first birthday she doesn't get to be with him" she murmured, turning her gaze from the door to land on Jihyo once again. 

"shit, i'm sorry to hear that, she'll be home for the next, so it's okay, I understand she may be sad but , is she coming to Toronto with us? Perhaps that will cheer her up? " 

Chaeyoung sighed out softly, shrugging once more, her eyes falling to her sneakers. "I don't know Jihyo, I wish i could say yes, but I genuinely don't know. I have tried to give her some space, she won't come out of her room and I don't know, i'm not good at dealing with this kind of situations" she confessed locking her eyes with Jihyo's

"Chae, give yourself a little more credit." she placed a hand on the short one's shoulder. "if there's anyone in this world who can cheer Tzuyu up, it's you. Have you seen the way she looks at you? I have, we all have to be honest." Jihyo chuckled at the way Chaeyoung's cheeks turned rosy at her words. "so, it's okay, you can skip the shopping date with us and go straight home to Tzuyu and make sure she's there in that van with us tomorrow, deal?" 

"Deal, thanks unnie" Chaeyoung smiled cheerfully, looking so different than how Jihyo had seen her earlier. A visible change in her demeanor. 

"welcome, i'll see you tomorrow hopefully?" Chaeyoung nodded determinadely as Jihyo walked away not before wrapping the shorter one in her embrace giving her a quick hug to which Chaeyoung responded affectionately 

Chaeyoung made her way out of the metro station and she headed home, it was just a 5 minute walk but she was so anxious to get there already. She had her earphones on, while The 1975 blasted through the speakers in her ears, she walked fast, in a hurry eventually going around the corner and spotting the house in the distance. 

She walked in silently, knowing Tzuyu would be the only one in the house, Dahyun had to be at the group shopping date with Sana, those two closer than ever. Sana was a strange yet pleasant influence on Dahyun, she made her, somehow bolder to what she usually was. It was almost as in Sana inspired her wild side to come out and Dahyun loved to see how that side of hers blossomed. 

Chaeyoung took a deep breath, standing outside of Tzuyu's room, hesistant on what to do. She didn't want to feel like she was being pushy but she didn't want Tzuyu to think that she had just abandoned her when she needed her the most, she was somewhat difficult to understand but she was willing to take a risk in order to figure her out. She knocked twice, pressing her ear to the door. "Tzuyu..?" she heard a slight shifting on the other side of the door. Chaeyoung sighed, her tone of voice a little more firm this time. "Tzuyu I know you're in there, please let me in.." she pleaded, her palm pressing against the wooden door. 

A few seconds passed, Chaeyoung felt like it was an eternity until she saw the door swing open and had a full view of a puffy eyed Tzuyu staring into her eyes for a moment before she walked away to her bed. Chaeyoung walked in, shutting the door behind her as she placed her bag on the floor when she heard Tzuyu speak. "what are you doing here?" her tone almost inaudible, barely a whisper, she was facing the wall as she lied on her side. Chaeyoung narrowed her eyes, looking puzzled. "What do you mean what am I doing here? She questioned as she stood still by the door. She scoffed before she continued. " I'm here because I care about you, because I can't stand the fact that you're so sad that you won't even talk to me" anguish and frustation palpable in her tone. "i'm here because I miss you and most of all because everyone except you can see how i'm miserable out there without you." 

Tzuyu remained unmoving for a few moments before she slowly sat up on the bed, crossing her legs as she faced Chaeyoung's figure standing in front of her. She looked down, facing the mattress as she whispered softly. " I'm sorry.. Changie" Chaeyoung swallowed thickly, Tzuyu disarmed her in ways no one could even begin to comprehend because no one understood or knew the youngest like she did. 

"you have nothing to be sorry for.." she said as she walked over to the bed, slowly sititng down on the empty spot beside Tzuyu. She eyed her closely, the corner of her eyes stained with dry tears. Chaeyoung lifted a hand to place a few strands of hair behind Tzuyu's ear, slowly dragging her thumb over her cheek. "just, talk to me, I promise i'll shut up, i'll let you ramble, just let me know what you're feeling.." 

Tzuyu shut her eyes, a slight shiver running down her spine once Chaeyoung connected her soft thumb to her cheek. "I just miss everything back home, it's not just the fact that i missed Gucci's birthday.. I love it here" she took a breath before she continued. "I love it here because i'm with you, because we met Dahyun and the girls" Chaeyoung smiled brightly, her eyes raising up to meet Tzuyu's, she felt the same way yet they never had the need to express it out loud. "Hey, it's already been 2 months and a half, time has flown right by us and we barely felt any of it until now.." Chaeyoung nodded reassuringly. 

"There's something I want to show you." Chaeyoung pulled her phone out of her jackets pocket, went straight to her gallery, ocassionally eyeing Tzuyu who curiously watched Chaeyoung's movements. She took the phone from her hands as Chaeyoung pressed play to a video. A smile instantly broke into Tzuyu's lips as she saw an excited Gucci run around wearing a Happy Birthday hat on top of his little head, She watched Tzuyu's eyes go shut from the way she was smiling so hard, a few giggles escaping her lips. "he's so cute.." she whispered out before the video ended, placing the phone down turning her body to Chaeyoung who looked at her calmly instantly smiling as their eyes met. "How'd you get it?" she asked curiously. 

"your brother." Chaeyoung said simply. Tzuyu smiled brightly, her smile full on display. "Thanks Chaengie.. really." Chaeyoung nodded softly as she bit down her lower lip, her eyes focused on Tzuyu's face. "can you stop mopping around now?" she joked, nudging Tzuyu's side gently as the taller one laughed quietly. "okay.." she agreed. There was a question in the back of Chaeyoung's mind, one she had been dying to get an answer for quite some time now. Tzuyu was quiet but Chaeyoung could tell her eyes hid something, she shifted uncomfortably in her spot. 

Please don't hate me after this.. Chaeyoung thought to herself as she gently grabbed Tzuyu's chin, bringing her attention to her, as she leaned in pressing her lips against hers softly, Tzuyu's lips remained ummoving for a few seconds, she was clearly caught by surprise, but she kissed Chaeyoung back, sliding her hand shyly over the short one's knee cap, Chaeyoung hands travelled to Tzuyu's neck tilting her head to the side to get better access to her mouth, Tzuyu sighed in delight into Chaeyoung's mouth, feeling on cloud 9 with every second that passed. Chaeyoung pulled away gently after a minute, the wet sound of their lips echoing in the room as they detached from each other. 

Tzuyu had a shy smile lingering on her lips as she looked away, Chaeyoung inhaled sharply being breathless from the moment they shared, frowning as she saw Tzuyu's eyes look away. "I'm sorry.. I-" she stood up from the bed quickly, almost knocking the lamp on the nightstand over, determined to reach the door when she heard Tzuyu climb out of the bed quickly. "Chaeyoung, don't" she murmured out quietly, taking a step closer to her, as the short one turned around. "you have nothing to be sorry for.." she repeated Chaeyoung's words from earlier causing her to smile a little. "I needed you to do that" she admitted nodding her head a little "i've been waiting for you to do that for quite some time now.." 

Chaeyoung's eyes widened, as she looked perplex to Tzuyu's words. She had no idea Tzuyu felt the same way about her, none of them brave enough to talk about it out loud. "well now I did..". she cooed cheerfully, the soft smile turning into a dopey grin. "and I'm so happy you did" Tzuyu chuckled wrapping her hand around Chaeyoung's arm pulling her into a big hug. "Are you coming to Toronto with me?" the words came out muffled against Tzuyu's chest, the taller one laughing quietly as she nodded patting Chaeyoung's back. "I wouldn't miss it for anything in the world.." 

Nayeon's maserati pulled up in front of the JYP residence, she climbed out of the car, stretching out slightly before getting the shopping bags from the back as she watched Momo get out of the passengers seat. "I can't believe I missed girls night out to come help your ass pack, seriously" she started walking to the front door a mischievous smile on her lips as she waited for Momo to react, which she did. "Bite me Nayeon, I said you didn't have to do this" she spit out dryly, the most adorable frown between her eyebrows adorning her features as she walked past Nayeon to get the key into the door as she pushed it open. She practically ran upstairs leaving Nayeon behind, which made her laugh to herself. Momo was a tease but would hardly take it when others did it to herself, she was too much of a softie to take it in and God did she look adorable when she got all worked up. 

Nayeon shut the door using her foot, making her way upstairs and into Momo's bedroom, she found her sitting on her bed, eyes focused on the screen of her phone, she placed the bags down on the floor and shut the door behind her as she leaned against it crossing her arms over her chest. "are you really not going to talk to me now?" Momo didn't move. "stop sulking, you should know.." she murmured as she walked up to the bed, climbing over the mattress dragging her knees closer to Momo, wrapping her arms around her from behind. "I wouldn't be here if I didn't want to" 

Momo sighed out, her hands sliding up to find Nayeon's "Fine, you're just such a pain in the ass" she shook her head, looking back to meet Nayeon's grin, her bunny teeth showing as she scrunched up her nose, she got off from the bed and spotted Momo's suitcase by the closet. "Alright, chop chop" she said clapping placing the suitcase on the bed. 

The spent about 45 minutes arguing what out of the bunch of her clothes was a better fit for the group getaway weekend. "Finally! I was about to bail on all of you" Momo whined as she fell back flat on the bed. "I wouldn't have let you do such thing, you lazy ass" Nayeon grabbed a cushion from the sofá by the bed and threw it right into Momo's face. She yelled out in pain, Nayeon winced instantly jumping into the bed and straddling Momo's wait to grab her hands as she covered her face. "SHIT, Momo are you okay? Did I hurt you?" Nayeon tried to peek through Momo's fingers to get a sight of her face, everything fell silent for a moment. Nayeon screamed out in horror as Momo rolled them over switching positions and pinning Nayeon's hands over her head. " NOW WHAT HUH? ". Momo said proudly, a smirk plastered on her lips. 

Nayeon looked up into the youngers eyes, she didn't seem to mind to be trapped in Momo's grip. A soft smile appearing over her lips as she shrugged faking nonchalance. A thought crossed her mind, but she pushed it away, unsure if she was making the right choice. Momo seemed deep in thought for a moment, before she shook her head fast, clearing out her throat and climbing off the older girl quickly. "Well, thank you for so kindly releasing me" Nayeon teased to lighten up the evident aura of tension that lingered in the air. 

Momo smiled lopsidedly as she fixed her clothes. "Do you know if Chaeyoung and Tzuyu are coming?" Nayeon tried to hide the fact that her face fell at the sudden change of topic, she shrugged softly looking up at Momo "I don't know, Jihyo mentioned how she encouraged Chae to convince her to come since she wasn't leaving her room or talking to anyone for the past 2 days, I mean" she paused, chuckling quietly. "I love kookeu but I know I will see him again soon. Tzuyu must be really attached to Gucci" Momo laughed softly, walking over to the bed sitting down beside Nayeon who was still laying down on her side. "Let's not forget she's the youngest of us.." Nayeon pouted, nodding her head in agreement. 

"are you hungry?" Momo said, her hand caressing her own stomach. Nayeon laughed loudly, shaking her head in disbelief. "why are you asking me that? Just say you're hungry and go". Momo pouted, frowning slightly. "i'll order pizza" Nayeon finally said, pulling out her phone. Momo eyes beamed down at the older girl beside her who was now talking distractedly her eyes locked on the ceiling, Nayeon was truly a gift. 

The day for their Toronto weekend trip had finally arrived, Jihyo had to be the designated driver after losing to a rock, paper, sccisor game the day prior. She didn't mind though, it counted as victory for her since she was in charge of the aux. After crossing town to reach her first stop, she glanced over to Jeongyeon who was sitting on the vans passenger seat, mindlessly looking through the window. "Earth to Jeongyeon" Jihyo said, laughing softly as Jeongyeon's eyes widened in concern thinking she had missed something important. "Will you stop day dreaming of Mina for a minute and focus? It's not like you won't see her in a few" Jeongyeon growled under her breath punching Jihyo's shoulder carefully not to distract her from the road. "I wasn't doing such thing" her eyes and rosy cheeks giving her away. "Sure you weren't.. you two are the worst best friends ever, I feel like i've lost the two of you already" she pretended to be hurt, her voice filled with melodrama. 

"you've definitely lost me as a wingwoman, Nayeon on the other hand.." Jihyo raised an eyebrow, her eyes focused on the road, catching a sight of the next red light before the corner to Dahyun's. "Nayeon? We've lost her too Jeong." Jihyo chuckled as she saw Jeongyeon lift her hand and count her fingers as if she was trying to come up with an explanation, her eyebrows furrowed deep in thought as she shook her head in disbelief. "Momo, Jeongyeon. We've lost Nayeon to Momo" 

There was a brief pause before Jeongyeon violently turned her body to Jihyo. "Momo? Jihyo, are you serious right now? I mean, yeah they're close but Momo's completely the opposite of Nayeon, those two couldn't match not even with hot glue." Jihyo shrugged as they stopped in front of the house. "It's been a long time since we last saw Nayeon like this, and i'm talking about high school. Yes, she has had numerous one night stands, hookups and brief summer flings but I don't think that's what she sees when she looks at Momo" Jeongyeon still seemed confused, like now she actually missed something important. "shit, I really haven't been paying attention"   
"yeah, I can tell." Jihyo rolled her eyes as she got out of the van greeting Dahyun who had rolled her suitcase from the front door. 

"Ah, right on time" Dahyun shoved the suitcase in the trunk before she opened the door of the van, picking out a seat, remembering to pick one for Sana too. "are Chae and Tzuyu coming?" Jeongyeon looked back to where Dahyun was now sitting. "Yup, look!" she gestured a finger out the window. Chaeyoung walked towards the van, a big suitcase on one hand as she rolled it on the ground, Tzuyu on her other hand, they looked radiant. "is she doing better dubs?" Jeongyeon asked quietly before they approached too close to the van. She saw Dahyun grin from ear to ear through the mirror as she said "don't you see they're both perfect?" 

"MY NO JAM BRO" Jeongyeon greeted as Chaeyoung bumped her fist with hers. "Hi yoda! We missed you" she directed at Tzuyu who smiled softly. "Hey jeong." Jihyo got into the drivers seat, taking off quickly as they drived down the street and turned on the left corner, slowly parking in front of the JYP residence. 

"Nayeon said she'd be here right?" Dahyun asked curiously, shaking her head dismissively as she spotted the white maserati parked not too far away from them. She climbed out of the car, straightening her clothes as she looked up to the porch expectantly. "aw, look at that... Someone wants to look good for her Sanayah" Dahyun blushed furiously and slapped Jihyo's arm as she spotted Sana coming towards her, a big smile forming on her face as she met the doe eyed japanese girl. "Hi dubu.." she said like a caress to her soul. Her voice was so sweet it could melt the coldest heart. "Hi Satang" Dahyun booped her nose, watching her scrunch up her nose as she took the suitcase from her hand and walked back to Jihyo who helped get the suitcase in. 

Before anyone could notice Jeongyeon was already by the front door, waiting on Mina who showed up moments later, pressing a soft kiss to Jeongyeon's cheek as she allowed her to carry her carry on. "Are you sure you have everything you need in here?" Mina nodded reassuringly. "unless you want us to turn over inside that van, I suggest keeping it simple which I already can tell wasn't the case" Jeongyeon laughed taking Mina's carry on to their seats. 

Momo pushed both her and Nayeon's suitcases to the trunk where Jihyo met her with curious questioning eyes yet her adorable gummy smile full on display. "Hey, everything alright?" Momo quirked an eyebrow, nodding slowly. "Of course Jihyo-ah, glad to see you at everyone's service this morning" Momo teased before walking around the van to meet Nayeon's funny look. "What?" Momo frowned already annoyed at Jihyo's weird attitude and confused by Nayeon's look "is Jihyo pestering you, do I need to knock her out?" Momo relaxed her shoulders, shaking her head while laughing. "Alright, get in the van, Mayweather".

The first two hours on the road were chaotic, they had started to play the mafia game where Mina was blantanly denying to be part of the mafia even though Nayeon was a hundred percent sure of it, the 8 of them narrowing their eyes at each other, Jihyo watched them through the mirror, laughing loudly at their commitment to the game. It ended shortly after Dahyun plead Jihyo to stop at the next gas station since she wanted to use the bathroom. 

"Geez, dubu. It's only been two hours, do you realize how long we have left?" Jeongyeon whined, meeting Sana's death glare. "Okay..fine. Jihyo can you stop asap?" Mina died laughing as she saw Sana turn her threatening look to a cute pout and a cheeky grin. "I've told you, she's dangerous." Jeongyeon shook her head in disbelief, leaning her head over Mina's shoulder. 

"you okay?" Chaeyoung murmured close to Tzuyu's ear who was too distracted admiring the landscape through the tinted window. She turned her head to meet the shorter one's eyes, trying to hold back the huge smile on her face, no one in the van knew about their kiss. It's not that they didn't trust them or wanted to keep it from them but they had both agreed to not share anything before they figured out how they really felt. It was just a kiss, not much was said afterwards but they knew each other and it'd take some time. 

"Mmhm" Tzuyu hummed, keeping her eyes on Chaeyoung's who had that cute dopey smile on her face, the same one Tzuyu had grown so used to seeing whenever they spent time together. "Good" she replied, Tzuyu's turning back to lean against the window not before dragging her hand over her lap to reach Chaeyoung's who jolted slightly at the sudden contact but relaxed at the warmth of the taller one's hand. 

Nayeon sang under her breath quietly as None of your concern by Jhené Aiko played through the speakers, Momo turned her head in awe to meet Nayeon's side profile, her eyes softly shut as she sang quietly bobbing her head to the beat, her voice didn't go unnoticed by Momo, who nudged her softly a playful smile playing on her lips but she didn't want to hide how shocked she was at Nayeon's ability. "you can sing?" she asked curiously as Nayeon looked down to her hands, fiddling with her fingers as her gaze meet Momo's "sort of.." Momo shook her head softly. "bullshit, you can sure as hell sing." her eyes darting carefully over Nayeon's features she saw Nayeon looking away for a moment, shifting in her seat, pressured under Momo's eyes. "Fine, I can sing.. happy now?" she said poking Momo's forehead. "yes" Momo replied, the smug victory smile full on display as Nayeon rolled her eyes leaning her head back in the seat. 

Jihyo pulled up at the nearest 7/11 store she could find on the road, they still had 5 hours and a half to go, Jeongyeon had offered to split driving time between her and Jihyo. "Alright, Dahyun get to the bathroom, quick. The rest of you have 15 minutes, stay close. This is our first quick stop," 

They climbed out of the van quickly, Dahyun running past them and heading towards the front doors of the store, quickly disappearing inside. " I told her not to have too much soda" Sana sighed out as her eyes followed Dahyun inside the store. "yeah, well we're not stopping again for another 2 hours and I doubt Jeongyeon will stop for any of you once she takes the wheel" Jihyo stated seriously. 

"my ass hurts from sitting already.." Chaeyoung whined leaning against Tzuyu's side. They all laughed at Chaeyoung's obvious confession. "Mitang, Momoring? wanna go get some snacks for the road?" 

"I was hoping one of you would say that, didn't want to look like the only one craving sweets" her lips turning to a small pout as she followed Sana and Mina into the store. They waited until the doors slid open, walking in with their arms linked as they headed towards the snack aisle. 

"okay, Momo spit it out.." Sana blurted all of a sudden as she turned her head to the girl in question. Mina pressed her lips together nervously as she pretended to be interested in some of the candy on the racks. Momo frowned slightly, craning her head to the side in pure confussion "what? This gum? But.. Nayeon just gave it to me" Mina couldn't help but giggle still facing the candy rack, she could perfectly picture Sana's eyes rolling to the back of her skull. 

"yeah, you're cute and whatever but no, I don't mean the gum Momo, I mean Nayeon" there was a slight pause before she continued. "You and nayeon.."   
Momo knew deep down inside what Sana was referring to and judging by the way Mina immediately made herself busy as soon as the topic rose between them it was something of interest for the both of them. 

Her eyes darted between her two friends, Sana facing her, her arms crossed over her chest and a neutral look on her face. Mina sighed trying to make it inaudible but failing miserably as they were basically the only ones in the store besides Dahyun in the bathroom and the silence that took over the room was just defeaning. 

"What about me and Nayeon?" instead, Momo decide to play dumb, not because she didn't know what their friends were so invested in getting out of her but because she didn't understand it herself yet. She didnt' know what is it that was going between her and Nayeon, she didn't want to label it either, not without knowing how Nayeon felt, she wasn't that kind of person, she knew that she enjoyed Nayeon's company a little more than anyone elses, but that was it. 

"wow Momo, you truly are impossible" Sana shook her head, as she turned to the racks, picking out a pack of skittles and carefully eyeing the aisle in search for a box of chocopies, squealing out in excitement as she spotted the in the distance, making sure Dahyun was nowhere to be seen. Momo stood there, frozen for a moment, a puzzled look on her face, of course she felt bad that she couldn't tell Sana what she wanted to hear, but she struggled to understand it herself. 

"it's okay momoring.." Mina finally spoke, a supportive hand running up and down her back. "I'm sure Sana meant no harm, she's just as curious as the rest of us" she admitted nodding her head slowly. "not that you asked me for my opinion but, whatever it is you two feel for each other, it's best to say it than to keep it there, bottled up and pushed away because.." she paused briefly before she said "that isn't going to make it go away, not talking about it won't magically erase what you and Nayeon feel for each other and I speak with such sense of property over the matter because even though i'm not exactly close to Nayeon, I know that she sees you, way different than she sees the rest of us, and you should know that. "

Momo's lips parted lightly, as in she just wanted to drop all of the weight on her shoulders to Mina right there, but she shut her eyes softly, nodding her head." Thanks Minari, I really appreciate your words and I hope you're right.. " she said, her voice filled with hope. Mina smiled softly gesturing her finger around the aisle "do you want anything?" Momo shook her head, biting her lower lip. "No" Mina frowned confused at Momo's negative but she didn't push it. 

"okay, all done, i'm ready" Dahyun said cheerfully clapping her hands together as they all met by the van in the time they arranged "Calm down dubu, you didn't even have any sugar yet". Jeongyeon said between laughs. "don't worry, got that covered" Sana approached Dahyun, handing out a box inside a plastic bag. "what's this?" she said taking the envelope into her hands as she pulled out the red box. "IT'S A CHOCOPIE BOX!" Sana grinned brightly, a arm wrapping around Dahyun's shoulders as she bounced excitedly. "wow, thanks Satang" Dahyun said, pressing a soft kiss to Sana's cheek. 

"get a room" Jeongyeon groaned as she hugged Mina from behind, Sana turned her head to meet her eyes, sticking her tongue out childishly. "I could say the same to you, jeongyeonnie". A devilish smirk forming on her lips. "Okay, get in the van children, let's go" Jihyo interjected before anyone could say anything else, climbing into the drivers seat. 

Momo took the window seat this time, leaning her head against the tinted glass as she watched the cars pass them by. Nayeon sat next to her, rolling up the sleeves of her sweatshit, her eyes moving to catch a glimpse of Momo, they had spent 2 months and a half getting to know each other and she could sense whenever something was troubling the younger girl, she hesitated before she could say anything for a moment, leaning over Momo's shoulder. "Momo?" 

Momo looked down to Nayeon, her big orbs focused on hers. "yes?" Nayeon narrowed her eyes slightly, pulling back a little without taking her eyes off Momo. "what's wrong? you're in a bad mood ever since you walked out of the store." Momo looked down to face her lap, and back out the window. "i'm fine, i'm just a little tired I guess" she lied, feeling a sharp pain run through her chest she couldn't quite understand. Nayeon nodded, pressing her lips together patting her lap softly. Momo looked down to Nayeon's lap, smiling gently as she drapped herself a cross the older girls legs, she felt long arms wrap around her protectively. For a moment Momo could easily understand what Mina meant earlier. 

Nayeon's hands ran up and down across Momo's back gently, as if she knew she hadn't be honest but deciding not to make any more questions in a silent understanding. Nayeon wasn't sure what could possibly trouble Momo to the point where her whole demeanor changed in an instant, in that moment she made a mental note to find out as soon as they got to their hotel rooms. 

Dahyun smiled down at a half asleep Sana who had just fluttered her eyes open and shifted by her side, slowly lifting her head from her shoulder to rub the lazy out of her eyes. "Hi sleepy head.." her barely voice above a whisper. Sana smiled cheekily turning her head to meet Dahyun's gaze, her face a bit swollen from sleeping. "Hi.." Sana bit down her lower lip, holding Dahyun's gaze. "slept good?" Sana nodded, the smile never leaving her lips. "Oh I can tell.." Dahyun confessed cheekily as she leaned her hand closer to Sana's face, dragging her thumb over the corner of her lips cleaning some remains of drool. Sana immediately pushed her hands away, covering herself with her hands. "DUBU!" Dahyun laughed softly looking around the van to see half of them asleep. "come on, don't be overdramatic it's just a little drool.. I saw you in the worst state of alcohol poisoning there is and you're ashamed of a little drool? Can't believe it." Sana chuckled, as Dahyun removed her own hands from her face. 

It was already noon by the time they reached their next stop, it was Jeongyeon's turn to drive which concerned Mina since they had stayed up almost all night talking on the phone, she had decided to be a copilot to no one's surprise. 

"4 more hours to go. I'd say by 5 we'll be reaching the hotel, i'm starving and tired and I need a drink" Jihyo whined as they got out of the van to grab some lunch. "I agree with Jihyo unnie, food and drinks sound great right now" Chaeyoung agreed, her hand in Tzuyu's as they approached a korean restaurant they had previously digged into prior to the trip. 

Jeongyeon walked beside Mina as they were the first ones to enter through the doors, quickly spotting a table for 10, not minding how they'd leave an empty spot, Mina sat down on the last chair on the corner, feeling Jeongyeon drop herself across from her. Mina was about to pick up the menú, stopping in her tracks as she heard Jeongyeon speak. "How come you never said anything about this whole Nayeon and Momo thing?" she asked with genuine curiosity, they discussed many things on their daily conversations but Momo's love life wasn't one of them. "Because besides the fact that they've grown closer to each other the same way you and I have and that they care deeply for one another, i'm not sure there's A THING you know" Mina said hurriedly trying to keep it low as she saw the rest of them entering the restaurant. 

Jeongyeon nodded, raising both of her eyebrows in surprise. "That's not what Jihyo said". she clarified picking up the menú between her fingers. "Yeah well, we can spend hours speculating, no one them have said anything, Momo hasn't mentioned anything and i'm certain Nayeon hasn't either, otherwise you wouldn't be asking me this" Jeongyeon nodded, sighing out softly. "yeah, she hasn't but I can tell she's different.. Nayeon is peculiar, she's been through a lot and I can tell Momo makes her happy so" they fell silent as Dahyun took the next to Mina, Sana dropping her weight on the chair next to Jeongyeon, Chaeyoung and Tzuyu doing the same. Jihyo approached the table taking a seat beside Tzuyu. "so, what are we ordering?" everyone took a glance to their menús.

Momo climbed out of the van after speaking to her parents for a bit, a quick update on how they were doing, explaining their whereabouts hurriedly as all she could think of was the good that awaited her. Nayeon was kind enough to wait for her outside the van, too inmersed into her phone to notice the way Momo eyed her curiously. "let's eat now" Momo said towards Nayeon who shoved her phone inside her jeans pocket. "i'm not going in there after you tell me what happened back at the 7/11, who made you so upset?" her voice low yet firm and serious her expressions softer than her words. 

Momo flinched lightly, visibly taken aback by Nayeon's sudden act. "It was nothing, I told you I was tired, didn't I?" she retorted, frowning softly as she looked away. "yeah, and now you're not but somehow you still look distracted by something you just won't tell me what it is" Nayeon sighed out disappointedly after silence fell between them for a few minutes. "it's Sana.." Momo confessed, her voice barely a whisper. Nayeon swore she heard something come out of Momo's lips but she couldn't hear it properly above the noise of the cars on the highway "what?" she pressed before Momo snapped. "Sana. She questioned me about what is going on between you and me" Nayeon's lips parted, evident surprise in her eyes. "seriously?" her serious tone becoming more curious. Momo was breathing slowly, she couldn't understand what made her so angry. "yeah, she just wanted know if you and I are something like everyone else apparently" Nayeon nodded softly licking her lips, there was a brief moment of silence before she said "and are we?" 

Suddenly every question that Momo made herself during this whole time, popping into her head, a turmoil of mixed emotions washing quickly over her, she looked down to her feet, breathing somewhat heavily. She was pretty sure she was on the verge of having an anxiety attack before she shot out dryly "No." Nayeon's relaxed expression fell instantly, her body turned tense, Momo noticed so she added "well.. I don't know" she mumbled before her voice could crack. 

"Right" Nayeon said quietly, she tried so hard not to sound painfully disappointed which was hard as in that was exactly how she felt, who was to blame? she knew she couldn't hold this against Momo, they never had that conversation, no matter how much everyone around them wanted them to, they just didn't and Nayeon couldn't help but feel guilty for always postponing the inevitable, she was late, her feelings had just backfired right into her face. 

"i'll meet you inside, i- um i'm hungry and they must have already ordered" Nayeon said quietly as she approached the restaurant leaving Momo behind her. She could feel the younger one's eyes on her back but she couldn't find the will power to turn back. Her feelings must have been written all over her face since the 7 of them who were cheerfully talking turned to her, questions and concern in their faces. 

"Nabongs, you okay?". Jihyo asked crosswise from her, she could feel their judgy little eyes on her, she hated thinking like that, those were her friends and they didn't have a bad bone in their bodies. She put on her best fake smile, nodding softly as she picked up the menú. "Have you guys ordered yet? All of these look delicious" Jihyo frowned, leaning back into her seat, glancing over to Jeongyeon who was already staring at her with inquisitive eyes. Mina noticed the exchanged, thinking about how Momo hadn't joined them. 

Momo pushed the restaurant door open, dragging the back of her hand over her eyes, she looked around spotting their table, she sat in the only empty seat available, instantly picking up the menú, mindlessly eyeing every little word in it. They were done after 30 minutes, all of them going out and into the van. Minor changes happening as Nayeon took Jihyo's spot by the door, leaving Jihyo in between her and Momo. The rest of the road was quiet, they had agreed they'd save up energies over lunch which Nayeon thanked silently, she couldn't have anyone asking curious questions, she wasn't in the right state of mind for it she could feel Jihyo's eyes burning on the back of her neck as she saw the sun go down through the window. 

Momo was feeling miserable, her chest hurt and she couldn't do anything to make it better because she didn't know how, she knew she had hurt Nayeon, she could see in her eyes before she disappeared into the restaurant, she sucked royally at talking about feelings, mostly her own. She knew she hadn't chosen the right words when Nayeon's smile vanished from her face and it wasn't just the fact that she hurt the person she cared about the most but the fact that she wasn't brave enough to admit what she already knew. She looked over to Nayeon, longing to feel her soft gaze on her once again, but it didn't happen. Nayeon had fallen asleep against the window, her arms wrapped around herself, Momo winced at the scene, she wanted nothing but to hold Nayeon and tell her she was sorry a million times if that's what it took, a quiet voice making her turn her head to face where it came from. "Momo? I -" Jihyo paused, looking down to her hands, before taking a deep breath and continuing. "what happened?" she asked softly, her eyes showing empathy and concern. 

"I ruined everything, that's what happened." Momo mumbled out, leaning her head back against the seat never wanting the earth to swallow her whole so bad.   
Jihyo sighed, placing a hand over Momo's "Whatever it was, look at the sun setting over there" she pointed out of the window to witness the most beautiful dusk she had ever seen in her life, the sky tinted in a mix between orange, yellow and shades pink. Yet, Momo couldn't figure out Jihyo's point so she turned her head back to the shorter girl, her eyes must have been full of questions cause she chuckled shaking her head softly. "you get a new chance tomorrow Momo, to make whatever wrong right." Momo nodded softly, offering Jihyo a small lopsifed smile. She was right. 

They arrived at the Hilton Toronto after 8 long hours on the road, Jeongyeon was practically on her knees when she climbed out of the van, apparently it had been a long time since had driven plus the fact that she was severely sleep deprived, Mina was a great copilot though, she held her hand all the way, and talked to her so she kept her awake and tried not to let any slow songs come on the radio so Jeongyeon wouldn't doze off. They collected their suitcases and walked into the lobby allowing Jihyo to do all the talking, she turned to them with the cards that were the keys to their rooms in hand. 

"Alright, we're all set. Jeongyeon and Mina" she called, handing the card over. "get this one to take a long nap, I don't think she'll be going out tonight" Mina laughed quietly, resting her chin on Jeongyeon's shoulder blade. "I strongly agree on that" she took the card between her fingers and they were the first to disappear into the elevator. "Dahyun and Sana" she said with her eyebrows raised, a playful smile on her lips. "shut up" Sana said as she snatched the card from Jihyo's hands. "I didn't say anything" she cracked up for a minute watching them walk away. "Chaengie and Tzuyu" Tzuyu approached Jihyo taking the card and mumbling out a soft thank you, which Jihyo found adorable since the rest of them didn't. 

She waited until Chaeyoung and Tzuyu were out of sight when she turned to Momo quickly glancing over Nayeon who was sitting on a sofa not too far away from them. "Here, this is your key for the double bedroom, you and Nayeon will be staying in the main one, we'll be separated by a door in case you want some privacy" she saw a frown form between Momo's eyebrows. "I mean" Jihyo knew what crossed Momo's mind, she couldn't help but laugh a little. "so you two can talk this out, we have a long weekend ahead of us i'd hate to see you or Nayeon mopping around because of your poor communication skills". Momo sighed deeply, nodding her as she looked up to meet Jihyo's eyes. "Thank you, Jihyo-ah" 

The elevator ride up to their floor was awkward as expected, Jihyo kept quiet, facing the small screen that informed the floor they were in, Nayeon had her arms crossed over her chest, as she leaned against the mirror wall, as soon as they doors opened they walked out, Nayeon first, Jihyo second and lastly Momo, who glanced over to the young man who carried their suitcases in a luggage car. She approached the front door, sliding the card in watching the small light turn green, she pushed the door open allowing Jihyo and Nayeon to walk past her into the tiny hall that divided their rooms, Nayeon didn't even look at her which broke Momo's heart in a thousand pieces, she wasn't used to seeing Nayeon like this but after all it was her own fault. 

Jihyo glanced over to Momo sadly, watching Nayeon disappear into the room, pushing the door open to her own across from theirs . "you care about her, I know you do, your eyes scream it but you need to exteriorize that thought, you need to let her know" was the last thing Momo heard before Jihyo shut the door gently. Momo knew Jihyo was right but she didn't knew how to approach Nayeon, she didn't look like she wanted to talk to her, she walked away from her outside the restaurant, she switched their seats, she wasn't laying her eyes on her like she usually did. 

Momo walked into the room, the air feeling thicker as she spotted Nayeon outside in the balcony, she looked down to her hands, fidgetting with her fingers for a moment before taking a deep breath and slowly and silently head out into the balcony, she saw Nayeon flinch slightly, Momo brushed their shoulders gently as she stood next to Nayeon. "we got a nice view" she spoke quietly, watching Nayeon from the corner of her eyes. She had a serene yet neutral expression on her face, her lips pressed together tightly as she nodded lightly. Momo couldn't bare it, she turned her body to Nayeon, her hand tightly wrapping around the edge of the balcony.

"Nayeon..I'm sorry" she began, focusing her eyes on the older girl in front of her. "I'm sorry that i'm not as eloquent, as expressive or as good as you when it comes to putting my thoughts and feelings into words, I didn't mean what I said earlier in the way you think I did". Her heart aching even more when she heard Nayeon scoff softly while shaking her head. "I asked you a simple question Momo, are we something more?" she paused for a moment as she turned her head to lock her eyes on Momo's "you said no, you didn't seem to hesitate so I don't understand how could I have possibly gotten the wrong message when you were pretty clear" she blurted out pushing herself away from the balcony determined to walk away and end the conversation when Momo's long fingers wrapped around her wrist, stopping her in her tracks. 

"Don't.." she pleaded. Nayeon turned her head so their eyes met, she looked confused but there was not a trace of anger or resentment in her eyes. "ever since I bumped into you that day, there was something about you that i couldn't get out of my head, I saw you around and I couldn't bring myself to look away, everytime you laughed so loudly that you ended up hitting the person beside you.." Momo exhaled deeply, gazing into Nayeon's eyes. " my chest bursted with joy, a joy I couldn't explain or understand because I didn't knew you enough but then you invited me to your birthday party and somehow you found it in your heart to keep me company like you knew what I was feeling at the moment, you took me home " Momo said, her voice barely a whisper and she could swear she saw a smile tug up in Nayeon's lips but that didn't stop her from talking. "things changed for us a while after that, you know I didn't want to come here as much as you didn't want to leave your life in seoul, but getting to know you.." Momo made sure to give emphasis to the last word. "makes all of this worth it and I need you to know that." 

Nayeon mouth hung open for a moment, she was astounished by Momo's monologue. It got her thinking how that was singlehandedly the first time Momo spoke about her feelings so openly and free-willed, She liked the way she had pushed herself to a limit she wouldn't dare to cross before just for her, she took a step closer to the younger girl in front of her closing the distance between them a little. Nayeon's heartbeat going erratic in her chest, her chin tilting up to meet Momo's puppy dog eyes. Part of her hated how much power and control Momo held over her without the younger girl having a clue about it. It was no secret that Nayeon would do anything to see her happy, they were similar in a lot of things yet so different, she couldn't understand it before but now it was clear as water as they stood in front of each other

She closed the remaining distance between her bodies wrapping her arms around Momo's neck, resting her head over her shoulder, her eyes closing tightly when she felt the strong arms coil around her body pulling her closer into her embrace, Momo kept a hand on Nayeon's lower back using her soft fingertips to draw random patterns over the fabric of her shirt. "I like you, Nayeon" she heard Momo whisper into her ear. A shiver running down her spine awakening every nerve in her body, Nayeon smiled brightly when a soft kiss pressed to the side of her head as she pulled back gently meeting Momo's gaze "and I like YOU, Hirai Momo" she finally confessed booping the younger girl's nose. 

"Can we.." Momo murmured dubious, making Nayeon laugh against her shoulders blade. A smile forming on Momo's lips as the sound of Nayeon's laughter filled her ears. "What? Eat? Sleep?" she said pulling back slowly without letting her arms fall from her neck. Momo frowned for a moment, pouting as Nayeon had read her mind. "yeah.. Can we nap for a moment?" Nayeon nodded grinning up towards Momo, she dropped her arms, sliding her hand into Momo's as she walked back into the hotel room. "let me check the groupchat first" Nayeon pulled her phone out of her pocket, her eyes focusing on the device screen. "Jihyo says we should be at the lobby by 8 aaaand we still have 2 hours for until that" she checked the top of the screen when the time displayed. "YES!" Momo said between teeth as she did a little victory dance. 

She saw Nayeon remove her sneakers and climb over the king sized mattress, using her index finger to beckon momo towards her. She was happy to comply kicking her combat boots off ass she walked over to the bed, lying beside Nayeon who had her back against mattress. She observed her, the perfect side profile, those plump rosy lips, her chubby cheeks. A pair of big round raven eyes suddenly locking with hers. That bunny smile now full on display and Momo knew she had been caught. "you like what you see?" she cooed playfully as Momo moved to lay on her side facing Nayeon. " you're just.. so beautiful" her voice became a soft whisper which Nayeon couldn't resist, she turned on her side now the both of them facing each other, lifting a hand to connect it to Momo's cheek, as if it was automatic Momo placed her hand around Nayeon's wrist as she leaned closer to nuzzle their noses together, staying still for a moment . Breathing each other in the calmness of the silence, eventually drifting off into sleep. 

Momo's eyelids slowly fluttered open, taking a deep breath, still confused from her deep slumber, her eyes narrowing lightly when she looked around unfamiliar room, suddenly remembering where she was, she dropped her eyes to see Nayeon's arm wrapped around her, instantly smiling as she recalled the moment they shared hours ago, she gently wiggled her way out for Nayeon's embrace, stretching her arms out, her sight adjusting to the dim light that illuminated the room. Jihyo. Momo thought as she tip toed around the bed and towards the front door, silently making her way outside to the hallway. She extended her fist to Jihyo's door knocking twice. 

"Momo! God, I thought you two had killed each other in there, everything was just so awfully quiet." she rambled, stopping abruptly when she noticed Momo leaning against the doorframe, her arms crossed over her chest, a calm expression in her face and that famous lopsided smile playing on her lips." wait.. " Jihyo frowned intrigued." where's Nayeon? " Momo laughed quietly, gesturing her thumb behind her. "sleeping like a baby" Jihyo grinned, her gummy smile matching the joy in her face. "did you two fix things?" Momo nodded shyly, her eyes facing the floor before her eyes shot back up to Jihyo. "we could say that" Momo gasped feeling Jihyo's fist collide against her shoulder. "fuck, Jihyo what was that for?" "for being a tease and not telling me what went down between you and my best friend" she admitted, shrugging nonchalantly. "well, why don't you just ask her instead of harrassing me". Jihyo smirked playfully. "you're right, sorry momo unnie.. I'm happy you two are okay now" Momo nodded, a soft smile forming on her lips. "So am I" she confessed. 

"What time is it? I kind of lost track of time, I was drained" Momo said, rubbing her eyes slowly. "almost 8, we're all getting ready for dinner and to explore around a bit, you know. Get to know the night life in Toronto" Jihyo replied, quickly typing something into her phone. "you better go kiss sleeping beauty awake if we don't want to be late" she mumbled out without lifting her eyes from her phone. 

Momo shook her head in desbelief, grinning towards Jihyo before she made her exit. Momo hoped with everything she was that Nayeon hadn't awakened yet, a strange feeling of excitement rushing through her when she saw Nayeon curled up on her side, her chest rising up slowly with every breath. Momo approached Nayeon's sleeping figure on the bed, slowly sitting beside her. She admired the older girl from a safe distance, taking every detail of her features into memory, scared of missing anything. Momo reached a hand out to run across Nayeon's hair, the action making her shift a little and whine out in her sleep. She leaned down to press a soft kiss to her temple, feeling Nayeon moving under her. 

Nayeon woke up from having one of probably the best hours of sleep she had in her life. The feeling of soft lips pressing to her head causing her to smile as she glanced up, meeting Momo's soft gaze. "Hi.." she spoke out, blinking a couple times. "Hey..i'm sorry to wake you, you looked so peaceful but, it's just Jihyo needs us to be ready for dinner.. like. Now." Nayeon's eyes widened as plates, quickly pushing herself off the bed as she ran towards her suitcase, unzipping it hurriedly as she rummaged through her clothes, picking out flower stapped summer dress and a pair of matching heels, laying everything on top of the bed before running into the bathroom. 

Momo stood by watching the scene in shock, she raised her voice to make sure Nayeon could hear. "damn, I didn't realize it was THAT serious but okay".the laughter bursting out of her chest as she went through her suitcase, picking out long sleeved shirt and a pair of skinny jeans, quickly getting rid of her clothes as she changed. As she sat on the bed buttoning up her shirt and dragging the sleeves up to her elbows when her phone rang, Momo leaned in to see the contact name flashing on her screen, rolling her eyes when she saw Sana's name pop up, taking the device into her hands and sliding her fingers across the screen. "What?" she answered, using her shoulder to press the phone to her ear as she put on her shoes. "you're so rude Hirai, I was just checking up on you and making you you knew we're meeting at the lobby in 5" Momo raised an eyebrow despite Sana not being able to see her "rude? I beg to differ, yeah Jihyo said something along those lines, we'll meet you guys in a bit" she hung up, tossing the phone aside. 

Momo was too inmersed in her thoughts brushing her fingers through her hair giving it the right volume to notice the door of the bathroom hang swung open. She turned around after a moment, her mouth hanging slightly open when she Nayeon appeared in sight. A bit of make up on her face, her hair perfectly tied in a high ponytail leaving her fringe exposed over her foreheads, she looked stunning.. It wasn't until she heard her speak and saw her walk right by her eyes that she snapped out of it. "you look very chic momoring, well done.." Nayeon teased halfheartedly grinning brightly towards the younger girl. Momo glanced down to admire herself for a moment. "oh, this? Thanks, you know I like to keep it casual." Nayeon nodded in her direction as she bit down her lower lip, Momo thought she might have an aneurism right there because there was something about the way Nayeon just looked at her, she just couldn't resist it, the pressure in her chest, the breath caught in the back of her throat, the knot in her stomach explained the situation better than words ever could. 

She cleared her throat nervously and gestured a thumb over the door. "we should go, we wouldn't want to be late" Nayeon smiled down softly, nodding as she walked past Momo, using her hand to pull the door open. "we wouldn't, would we?" she mumbled out as she made her way out into the hallway, lucky for her Jihyo was already waiting outside. "Took you guys long enough" Jihyo complained. Momo walked behind the pair as they headed towards the elevator. "shut up, I barely took half the time it usually takes for me to get properly decent and I have you to thank for that" Nayeon side eyed Jihyo for a moment which just caused for the shorter to laugh humorlessly. "Right, MY fault" she shook her head in disbelief as the elevator went down. 

"Look who decided to join us!" Jeongyeon practically shouted towards Nayeon and Momo's direction. "Missed me Jeongyeonnie?" Nayeon smirked devilishly as she wrapped her arms around the brunnette, everyone laughing loudly at Jeongyeon's disgust expresión "get away from me pervert, I'm seeing someone" she tried to push Nayeon off her who had started to rub her face on hers, in a very cat like manner. Mina watched the interaction fondly, shaking her head when Jeongyeon extended her hands and whined dramatically asking to be saved. "you love Nayeon, you just don't want her to know". Nayeon pulled away shortly, sticking her tongue out at Jeongyeon who had quickly found refuge in Mina's arms while glaring over at Nayeon who had found her place beside Momo, unconciously linking their arms together. 

"So, where are we going? I'm star-" Momo said immediately being cut off all of a sudden "you're famished Momo, yes, we know" she laughed loudly watching Momo's lip turn into a pout. "It's okay Momoring, we'll eat soon" Dahyun interjected quickly right before smacking Sana's arm gently. 

They pulled up into a parking lot nearby to Miku Toronto the Japanese restaurant Jihyo had agreed to take them to after consulting with everyone based on the great reviews the saw online. Dinner transcurred calmly as they all had promised to try new plates, chatting animatedly putting thought in organizing a schedule for their weekend stay. They were all full of ideas, but the one that everyone loved was visiting Niagara Falls. Jeongyeon and Sana proposed getting drinks and going out on their usual girls night out to a place called CUBE which according to Chaeyoung who had excitedly searched for it online was quite a famous nightclub around here. 

Jihyo suggested the top floor área where they could walk more freely, the place was filled with people it was easy to get lost in the sea. As they reached the lounge, Sana approached Momo suddenly jumping behind her, holding onto her shoulders. "GEEZ, SANA" Momo yelled out in horror as she turned around to meet Sana's big bright eyes. "Can we talk for a minute?". Momo had to admit she feared for her life, Sana was almost never this serious, it had to be something important. "Sure, always" Momo nodded, as Sana pulled her away from the sofá they were gathered around in, towards the balcony from where you could see the big crowd on the first floor. "I'm sorry if I was too hard on you back at the store, I just..." she paused, looking down to her hands. "I know since I met Dahyun I spent most of my time with her, so does Mina with Jeongyeon but that doesn't mean we're not your friends and that we don't care about what's going on with you, I know it takes a lot for you to come clean about how you feel but I just wanted to apologize If I came across as rude, you know I love you momoring " Sana pouted, her eyes flicking up to meet Momo's who had a soft smile in her face, Sana could sense Momo understood. She was such an innocent soul. 

"It's okay Satang.. It's not entirely your fault, i've always been quiet about my feelings regardless if they're positive or negative and I know you and Mina have shared a lot with me, i've always felt so guitly that i hadn't been physicially capable to do the same" she looked away in embarrasment for a few seconds, before turning her head to leave her eyes travel past Sana's shoulders, where she could see Nayeon and Tzuyu talking. "you're right.. there is something going on between me and Nayeon, I always knew she was special and different but I didn't come to terms with it until recently" Sana's eyes widened in excitement as she jumped a little, clapping her hands softly. "SEE? I'm so happy for you momoring" she took Momo by the shoulders gently shaking her. "you're a lucky woman, Nayeon is all sorts of hot." Sana smirked turning her head to focus on Nayeon for a few seconds. 

Momo creased an eyebrow, punching Sana's shoulder gently. "Hey, hands off.. I'm telling Dubu" she said playfully yet in a threatening tone which made Sana laugh chirpily, as she shaked her head softly. "I'm not interested in Nayeon, Momoring. Dahyun is everything I could ask for and more, even though she can't bring herself to take the first steps yet, she's perfect to my eyes" her voice soft, filled with emotion as she turned to look at Dahyun who was too busy sipping on a Margarita to register anything. 

"Look at you, so in love" Sana shrugged, her lips curling down in a reversed smile "Yeah, I might be" she said before leaning over to hug Momo close for a moment, Momo deserved someone by her side, it didn't matter who it was as long as she was happy and it didn't take Sana just today to realize Nayeon has made Momo happy for a long time even if she didn't initially know it. 

"Enjoying yourself Tzuyu-ah?" Nayeon leaned to talk closer to the youngest ear. The music was loud, making it almost impossible to hear have a conversation if it wasn't screaming their lungs out at each other. the taller girl nodded, a pressed smile on her lips. Nayeon narrowed her eyes, her head tilting as her eyes peer at Tzuyu "are you sure?" she chuckled carefully studying her expressions. "I'm fine unnie." she said firmly, Tzuyu could be the youngest but she compared to them, she was the one who had her life on order and nothing that wasn't sincere came out of her mouth. Nayeon looked at her surprised when she continued "it's just that this is not really my style, i'm more of a in doors person, but Chaeyoung was really excited to come here" she said softly, her eyes scanning the room to find Chaeyoung who had just joined Sana and Dahyun to do the eagle dance, clearly the drinks had started to kick in. 

Nayeon grinned sheepishly, nodding to herself as she followed Tzuyu's eyes, watching Momo from a distance laughing her ass off along with Jihyo. "she tried hard to supress the smile that threated to show on her lips, confessing instead "I know what you mean, which brings me to pop up the question" she stated seriously, turning her gaze back to Tzuyu who directed her sight to Nayeon, a hint of fear in her eyes. "feel free to correct me, am I sensing that Chaeyoung finally took her head out of her ass and told you that she'd jump off a bridge if you asked her to?" Nayeon didn't expect Tzuyu to spill details, she wasn't like that but a tiny confirmation would make her happy. She saw the younger girl shift uncomfortably in her seat and tear her eyes away.

" If I say yes.. Unnie" Tzuyu paused for what it felt like an eternity, Nayeon was really intimidated for a second, her features hardening a bit as her gaze turned serious. "will you admit that you're so into Momo that it's painful to watch but you're too proud to tell her?" a devilish smile drawing on her lips, as she finally locked eyes with Nayeon. She wasn't expecting that at all, she swallowed thickly slightly taken aback but willing to admit her truths. She began to nod slowly, chuckling humorlessly "well played evil maknae" Tzuyu giggled softly in response, Nayeon knew she meant no harm and that she brought it upon herself when she decided to pry on Tzuyu's business with Chaeyoung. 

"you're right, but you're also wrong Tzuyu-ah" the taller girl turning her body towards Nayeon, a puzzled look on her face as she awaited for answers. "Yes, i'm really into Momo, very much so" Nayeon admired the dark haired girl from a far as she continued "And she knows it.. " Tzuyu's eyes widened, looking slightly dumbfounded. "really unnie?" she said curiously. "yes, it didn't happen too long ago though but.. It's a start" 

Momo turned her head to find Nayeon still sitting beside Tzuyu, calmly talking to each other. She placed the glass of vodka over the round table and approached them. "Hey, Tzu" she greeted toothily looking down to the younger girl. "mind if I steal this one for a moment?" Tzuyu shook her head fast, laughing softly. "you can have her" Nayeon glared playfully in her direction sliding her hands into Momo's who had offered them for support. 

"you've been avoiding me.." Momo pouted, locking her eyes on Nayeon, who shook her head violently, lifting a hand to ruffle the top of Momo's head "that's not true, I just figured out you and Sana had to clear the air plus, I don't want her to feel like i take you away from her" Momo scoffed as she looked away for a moment. "As if, she lives and breathes for Dahyun now" Nayeon grinned brightly, her cute bunny teeth showing. "you're such a sulk" Momo shrugged nonchalantly, leaning over to Nayeon's ear. "let's get a drink?" Momo's hot, slightly alcoholized breath in her earshell sending electricity down her spine, she exhaled deeply before she nodded. She slid her hand down Momo's arm, as she dragged her to the bar a few steps away. 

"Here" she gestured the glass towards Nayeon, latching her fingers tightly around her own, using her free hand to point to the unoccupied sofá right next to the bar. Momo brought the glass to her lips, sipping from her cosmo, eyeing Nayeon through her eye lashes. She turned her head to watch over their friends, dancing erraticly with each other. Nayeon's eyes on her, she could feel them which drew a gentle smile on her lips. "Hey, everything alright?" a warm hand finding its way to her knee, a bit of concern unraveling in her voice as it reached Momo's ears. "I'm perfect actually.." she said, causing Nayeon to chuckle before she continued "I'm just thinking about my mother's words" Nayeon's eyes narrowing in curiosity "what's she say?" "she said within time i'd find my place here, that i'd like it". A warm smile adorned the older girls lips. "happy to know that's how you feel" Momo nodded tearing her gaze from the crowd in front of her. 

She was about to say something when Jihyo and Sana rushed towards them, tugging on their hands as they were forcefully dragged to the dancefloor, Jeongyeon's laugh filling the room once she saw the shock in the two girls faces "dance with us! you old ladies" Jihyo practically shouted in excitement as she was still holding onto Nayeon's hand who just shot Momo an apologetic look. "Come on, Momo we both know you miss dancing, show us what you've got" Sana was right, it had been months since she the last time she took a step, that part of her deeply buried within the two months and a half she had been away, almost as if she had no inspiration to move whatsoever and by this point she couldn't quite figure out if it was the music, the cosmo kicking in or the adrenaline but she danced, she danced for the first time in a long time. 

Her long hair waving around, as she swayed in rhythm, not missing one single beat, she could hear Sana clapping excitedly as she joined her for a small performance of a little choreography they had briefly learnt in one of their sleep overs. Momo's hand travelling from the back of her neck and down her chest, the sharp movements of her hips shocking her friends to the point where all of a sudden they were all in a circle around her, cheering loudly, she forgot for a moment that she wasn't by herself in that small dance studio in kioto, she threw her hair back, which fell flawlessly on her signalizing she was done once the music changed abruptly, deep heavy breaths leaving her lips, when she felt Sana's body collide into hers as she hugged her tightly. "MOMORING, YOU'RE SO GOOD WHATTTT" she giggled against the crook of her neck, as Momo wrapped her arms around her tightly, she saw Dahyun smiling softly at her, returning the smile before her eyes were intent on finding Nayeon who stood beside Jeongyeon, estatic, her lips slightly parted her when their gaze met with a fire behind her eyes she had never seen before. 

A thin layer of sweat covering Momo's forehead as she took the cold beer that Chaeyoung offered followed by a bunch of questions of by Jihyo that went along the lines of "Why didn't she tell them she could dance like that and where she had learned?" Momo's grin grew wider when she saw a slightly wide eyed Tzuyu offer her an adorable thumbs up. She met Mina's eyes who showed her proud gummy smile bowing her head lightly. She moved her eyes to Nayeon, who was still exchanging whispers with Jeongyeon. 

"Jesus, go get yourself some dry underwear, I think you might be wet" Jeongyeon whispered to Nayeon's ear as she teased, a mischievous smirk playing over her lips followed by a loud laugh when she felt Nayeon shove her using half of her strenght. "you're so fucking annoying, I can't believe i've stuck with your ass forever" Nayeon growled crossing her arms over her chest. "Ease up Nayeonnie, there's no fault in being a little aroused by Momo's dancing" she chuckled, watching Nayeon from the corner of her eyes. "I mean, she's awesome. I can't hold that against you as much as I want to make your life a living nightmare" Nayeon tightened her arms over her chest, she knew Jeongyeon was right, she had indeed felt A LOT as she watched Momo look like that. She had no idea the younger girl was capable of such stunt. "You're unbearable, I hope you know" interjecting before Jeongyeon said anything else. "I wonder where Mina gets the patience to deal with you" Jeongyeon chuckled, shrugging "She has her ways.." she said smirking, as she patted Nayeon's back before walking away to find Mina. 

Momo walked up to Nayeon dragging the back of her free hand along her forehead to wipe off the bit of sweat, she brought the bottle of beer to her lips feeling relief to her warmth when the cold liquid ran down her throat. "Hey you." Nayeon mumbled out biting down her lower lip softly. "Hi" Momo leaned over to press a soft kiss to Nayeon's forehead, she shut her eyes softly at the contact of Momo's lips on her forehead, no longer ashamed to wonder what it would be like to taste her lips, she shuddered the thought away and looked up to Momo. "I had like.. No idea you could do that, holy shit." she said, grinning. Momo's cheeks turning rosy "well, there's more for you to discover about me" Nayeon nodded, raising an eyebrow "i'm looking forward to that, then" she dropped her eyes to Momo's lip for a brief moment. 

"Wanna go for a walk?" Momo looked over her shoulder towards the exit, and back to Nayeon who shifted her eyes away from hers quickly. "lead the way" Nayeon said extending her palm out. Momo took the chance as she caught Nayeon's palm, beginning to drag her gently down the stairs, she turned her head ocassionally to check on Nayeon keeping in mind the heels she was wearing, they eventually made their way out of the crowd and into the sidewalk, only then gently letting go of her hand. 

Momo pulled her phone out of her pocket. "1:45am" she mumbled to herself, glancing over to Nayeon who had her eyes focused on the pavement as she seemed deep in thought. Momo frowned worriedly sliding a hand over her back, rubbing it gently. "Everything alright Nayeonnie?" Nayeon lifted her chin, meeting Momo's concerned gaze which made her warm at the chest. "of course momoring, I was actually thinking.." she paused walking a little closer to Momo. "you said there's stuff about you that i'm yet to discover, how about we go find that famous cafe around here and you tell me all of those things". Nayeon grinned, the excitement behind the shine of her pupils was hard to disguise. 

Momo chuckled, nodding her head a couple times. "Only if I get to know even more about you.. Deal?" Nayeon nodded in agreement before she started walking down the sidewalk, her hand around Momo's wrist pulling her along with her. After 10 minutes they reached the nearest Tim Hortons, a canadian cafeteria which was loved by every local and every foreigner. Momo pushed the door for Nayeon to walk in, as she spotted a table for two by the glass window, beckoning Momo with her hand as she sat down the chair. "what are you having?" Nayeon asked curiously as she eyed the illustrations above the cashiers. "First thing that you should know.. i'm not a coffee lover but, if you could get me a donut i'll be happy" Nayeon laughed quietly, nodding as she walked away to the counter

Momo looked over to where Nayeon was, as she spoke to the cashier calmly, in that moment she felt like she wanted to pour her soul out to Im Nayeon, she wanted to share her deepest secrets, her every thought, her fears and insecurities and above all, she wished nothing more than for Nayeon to the same with her. She shifted in her seat softly as Nayeon dropped her weight in the chair across from her.

"here's a strawberry jelly filled donut" she said handing Momo the piece of dessert. She continued "aaand a iced latte for me" she had a transparent cup with a red lid and a straw tightly held into her hands. "Thanks" a smile drew on her lip as she eyed Nayeon expectantly. She inhaled deeply taking a sip of her cold beverage before she spoke out "I have a younger sister, we're not close at all. My father is a recognized lawyer who works for seoul's most relevant firm" Momo nodded allowing Nayeon to go on. "my mother is what you would call, a trophy wife?" she shrugged nonchalantly "they were very devoted to me in my early years, not that they aren't still but to sum it up, even though i'm a grown ass woman, they will still question my choices in every aspect of my life, hence the reason i'm here" she laughed ironically "they thought that sending me here and estranging me from social circle would teach me to be a little more like what they want me to be" 

Momo took a bite from the donut, watching Nayeon intently, carefully taking in every word nodding in agreement ocassionally to let her know she was listening with attention. "what happens when you get back? Do you have plans?" she asked curiously, seeing a smile drawing on Nayeon's face as she nodded. "of course, I plan to apply for an internship in this entertainment company that manages artists and models." she shared pausing for a moment. "My father really wanted me to pursue a career in law school but I don't believe that's my forte, i'm more of a people's person, making conections" Momo grinned softly, grabbing the napkin from the table to drag it across her lips having already finished her donut. "Sounds like a very interesting life, I apologize in advance for mine being so dull and not half as interesting as yours" Nayeon lifted a hand dismissing Momo's comment "shoot." 

"I began dancing when I was 3 years old, with my older sister Hana, I remember dedicating hours and hours of my day just to dance, there'd be nothing that made me happier, my parents were pretty supportive and they still are" she pointed out, before continuing. "My dad is a football coach, he used to play when I was just a kid, my mom is a publicist who works from home most of the time" she explained carefully, feeling Nayeon's eyes focused on her. 

"as anyone can notice, i'm very introverted and quiet when I first meet someone, i'd never be the type of person to just jump into a conversation or introduce herself to a complete stranger" she shrugged, laughing nervously. "I did not go out a lot, back in Japan. yeah, I had a couple friends but 90% of my time was invested in a dance studio downtown where i'd meet Hana after class everyday to practice, it was my dream to become a professional dancer" 

A soft frown forming in between Nayeon's eyebrows, once she cleared her throat to catch Momo's attention. "was? As in, past tense?" she questioned curiously. Momo looked down to her hands, taking a deep breath as she shrugged weakly. "I don't know, the reason they sent me here pretty much against my will was because they thought i was wasting too much time dancing, they wanted me to pursue a career, maybe get a job" she fell silent for a moment. "not that i didn't intent on doing those things but I was just, taking it at my own pace". Nayeon reached a hand across the table to take Momo's into hers. "Hey, I understand better than anyone, if dancing it's what makes you happy, that's what you should do" she nodded, a serious expression in her eyes but a long smile on her lips. 

"Thanks Nayeonnie.." her voice barely a whisper as her eyes found Nayeon's, Momo didn't know what she could have possibly done in her past life to get the chance to have this moment right now with Nayeon, who reluctantly let go of her hand to sip on her iced beverage. " do you think we should get back to the hotel? They must be wondering where we'd go" The older one pointed out as Momo nodded in agreement, both rising from their seats and heading out of the establishment. 

"well, would you look at you two sneaking in" Jihyo cooed, suddenly swinging her door open, catching both girls trying to be silent as they went into their room. Nayeon brought a hand to her chest as she stopped in her tracks, frowning instantly once Jihyo came in the picture. "Jihyo, what the fuck??? You scared the crap out of me, what the hell are you doing up still?" Momo began laughing softly trying to look chill even though she had been scared too. "we got here not too long ago, I couldn't sleep" she shrugged focusing her eyes on the two girls in front of her. "where did you two go? You didn't even said anything just disappeared" she frowned slightly looking confused. 

"We went for a walk and some coffee hyo" Nayeon explained looking over to Momo for a moment. "Oh, sounds great, we had a nice night ourselves and luckily Sana didn't exceed her drinking limit this time" "Amen to that, sister" Momo said, a hand in the air as she shook her head. Nayeon chuckled, turning the handle of the bedroom. "Okay, lovely to speak to you hyo but i'm kind of tired" Jihyo narrowed her eyes at Nayeon who had a smug smile on her face. "Fine, I was going to sleep either way too, I just wanted to make sure you guys got here safe and sound" she nodded softly, waving her hand at them. "Night guys.. Or should I say morning?" she groaned. "never mind, we're visiting the falls tomorrow at noon, be ready" she said disappearing into the door

Nayeon made her way inside their bedroom, everything neatly placed, it was obvious the staff had come and cleaned their way around. Momo followed Nayeon in, shutting the door behind her. There was this aura of calmness between them, like the conversation they had previously had changed things for the better, they already knew each other yes. But it was different to know their backgrounds and little details you don't give away so easily. Nayeon sat down on the edge of the mattress quickly getting rid of her heels, a sigh of relief leaving her plump lips. "now that's much better" she shot Momo a grin revealing her bunny teeth. 

"we had a power nap before but, for some reason i'm way too tired to even speak" Momo confessed, starting to unbutton her shirt, as she kneeled down by her suitcase, tossing the shirt in while looking for her pajamas. "are you going to use the bathroom?" she lifted her chin to meet Nayeon's eyes. "Nope, all yours." she nodded standing up quickly "before you get changed, can you unzip me?" she said, turning her back to Momo, using her hand to place her hair to the side as she moved her head to the side her chin resting over her shoulder. 

Momo licked her lips softly, blinking a couple times before answering " yeah, sure " she meant to speak normally and cringed at herself when it came out as a quiet whisper. She walked up behind Nayeon, her heart pounding inside her ribcage, the coconut smell of Nayeon's hair invading her nostrils. She extended her hand to the base of Nayeon's neck, taking the zipper between her shaky fingers. A breath caught in her throat at how the proximity made her feel, she hesitated for a few seconds before pulling the zipper down, her bare back skin now revealed, she shut her eyes for a moment, flinching slightly when she heard Nayeon "thanks Momoring" she chuckled still facing Momo over her shoulder. 

Momo scratched her head softly, taking a step back. She was a handful of nerves once she saw Nayeon's dress fall to the floor. "I- uh, no problem" she turned away a little more forceful than she intended heading inside the bathroom quickly locking the door behind her. She leaned against the door exhaling deeply, it took her a while to collect herself. Getting rid of her jeans as she slipped into her pajamas. Momo walked closer to the faucet letting the water run, taking some into her hands, splashing her own face.

Nayeon sat by her suitcase still unsure of what to wear, rummaging through the clothes, Momo's little storm off still going around in her mind, finally grabbing sweatpants and a crop top which she threw on quickly hearing the door of the bathroom swinging open, her eyes lifting up to watch Momo approaching, she hesitated for a moment before she rose to her feet sitting by the edge of the bed. "Why did you walk off like that? Did I do something wrong?" deep down Nayeon suspected whatever set Momo off, but she wanted to hear what she had to say. 

Momo pressed her lips together, shaking her head slowly taking the space beside Nayeon. "No, you could never do something wrong" Nayeon turned her head to lock her gaze with Momo's, the evident doubt in her face caused Momo to sigh out, in a sign of surrender as she continued "earlier.. when I unzipped your dress, I.." she stopped abruptly, exhaling out deeply. "I've never felt like this about anyone, Nayeon" she sighed out, looking down to her lap, a small frown had grown in her forehead. Nayeon tried to hold back the grin that was about to show over her lips, she somehow knew Momo meant what she said. "Momo.." she whispered out, using her finger to lift Momo's chin "first of all.. you're adorable" Momo locked eyes with Nayeon, a small laugh escaping her lips. "I'm pathetic but, glad you find me amusing" she shrugged supressing the smile on her lips "i don't recall saying amusing, I said adorable" she leaned in to press a soft kiss to Momo's cheek, gasping in surprise when the younger one's head turned and jer lips clashed against hers, moving painfully slowly as her hand slid over the base of Momo's neck, pulling her closer to her, Nayeon craned her head, diving deeper into the kiss, it was diligent, slow at first. Nayeon felt herself about to combust, her heart beating forcefully against her chest as she straddled Momo, her hands travelling up her back holding her in place, a soft groan escaping Nayeon's lips once she felt Momo's grip on her hips, the both of them quickly becoming breathless in need for each other, Momo smiled shyly against Nayeon's plumb lips, slowly pulling away. 

"Don't lie to me and say you've never done this before.." Nayeon panted out, full bunny teeth on display, she looked dazzlingly gorgeous, her hair a little messed up, her eyes had a shine Momo had never seen before, she laughed at Nayeon's words "Who do you take me for? I'm no prude, let's just say i had been tempted to do that for a while now". Nayeon laughed loudly, the sound echoing around the room. Momo grinned brightly, leaning in once again to place a soft kiss over Nayeon's shoulder blade. "that makes two of us.." she confessed as she looked down to meet Momo's soft eyes locked on hers. "really?" her eyes filled with expectation, as Nayeon licked her lips softly no longer wondering what Momo's tasted like. "yeah, i'm genuinely surprised you never caught me staring" her eyes dropping to Momo's lips, smiling softly. "I tend to miss those kind of things" she pouted, feeling Nayeon deposit a small peck on her pout. "oh honey..." she teased, making Momo laugh once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter III is here, thank you, person who is reading this for giving me a chance to mildly entertain you and allowing me to let my imagination flow
> 
> hope all of you enjoy it, please feel free to leave kudos or comments if you enjoyed the story so far, find me on twitter on @foolishcabello


End file.
